I Promise
by LuxsokaLove101
Summary: Okay, I changed the summary so... Ahsoka Tano finds herself breaking the Code just stay with the boy of her dreams, who happens to be an intergalactice criminal. Rated for language and sexual themes! Rating May Change! AhsokaxOC
1. A New Friend

Chapter 1

A New Friend

**Two standard years before the battle of Geonosis, a youngling finds herself running through the streets of Coruscant. Little did she know that here she would meet someone who in a few years would become a lifelong friend and maybe something more…**

A young girl ran through the Underworld of Coruscant with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew to never stop running.

Earlier that day, a couple of padawans had picked on her because she was a Togruta.

They told her that she belonged in a slave trade, not the Jedi Temple. Then had beaten her and pulled on her lekku. A Togruta's lekku were very sensitive and if pulled, it would cause them extreme discomfort. She Force-pushed them away and they had ran off.

Anyway, the youngling had run away from the Temple and gotten herself into more trouble by _accidentally_ taking some food from a vendor on the main levels and the owner had seen her. He yelled at her and called the police over.

Not wanting to be captured, the young girl ran and found a way to this part of Coruscant. Now she was looking for a place to hide and wasn't having much success.

The girl sighed and looked around. _I could always ask a man or woman if they knew a place to stay, but down here it probably costs some kind of underworld money, which I don't have…_

The young Togruta was deep in thought when three or so men walked up to her. "Hey, sweetie. You lookin for a place to stay?"

She looked at the man and gave him a questioning stare. "Yeah, I am. What's it to you?"

The lead man laughed as did the rest of his posse. The girl was confused and asked," Why are you laughing?"

The man stopped laughing and looked at her with bloodshot eyes. _Uh oh. Master Yoda says if we ever come in contact with people like this we walk away, especially if we are girls._

The Togruta turned away and started walking, but an arm latched onto her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

The man shoved her towards another man, who shoved her as well. They kept pushing her around in a circle, while the Togruta kept telling them to stop.

She started crying again, but the men paid no attention to her pleas.

When the girl had lost almost all of her hope though, a blaster was fired into the air. The men stopped pushing her, and the circle they had formed opened up revealing a boy about thirteen years old.

The boy had been wandering the streets of the Underworld, when he had seen a pretty Togruta running from something. He had realized that she was looking for a place to stay and he wanted to help her, but then about four men had walked up to her and started pushing her around.

The boy felt his blood boiling and went down there to help her. He had grabbed his pistol and fired it into the air, wanting to get the men's attention.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" the young boy had asked. The Togruta girl stared at the handsome boy. _Why would he be standing up for me?_

The men started stuttering. "W-Well, you see…. We, um…. Well, we were having fun?"

The nice boy raised his pistol toward one of the men and shot him in the shoulder. The man cried out in pain and fell down. His friends picked him up and ran off, leaving the Togruta and the boy.

The girl was scared that the boy would try and hurt her, but the boy just holstered his pistol and smiled at the girl. "Hi, my name's Jason. Jason Hutt. What's your name?"

The girl observed the human boy. She knew about the Hutts and she knew that they weren't human. But this one was. He was pretty tall for his age and had jet-black hair that seemed to get in his eyes a lot. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were bluer than the seas on Saleucami. For a boy of his age he also had a pretty toned body. He wore a black shirt, black pants, and black boots. He had a pistol holster strapped to his thigh.

"My name's Ahsoka Tano," she said nervously.

Jason saw that she was scared and held up his hands as if he wasn't going to hurt her. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to mess with a Jedi."

Ahsoka was confused, and then remembered that she was wearing her training lightsaber beneath her robes. She had brought it with her in case she ran into trouble, but had forgotten about it. "But I'm only a youngling. Why wouldn't you mess with me?"

Jason laughed and said," Even younglings can be hard to take down if you get into a fight with them. Besides, you look too young to be a youngling. I thought you would be a padawan."

Ahsoka smiled and thought, _He's a stranger, but he still thinks that I could be a padawan?_

"Anyway, what would a Jedi be doing down here?" Jason asked.

"I'm running away from the Temple."

Ahsoka saw the surprise in the boy's eyes as he said," Why would you do that?"

"Some of the older kids were picking on me and I accidentally pushed them against a wall. I knew that they would tell on me, so I ran away." Ahsoka remembered when she had used the Force like that. It was explosive and it felt good to be able to do that kind of stuff.

"Well, they were probably just jealous. I might not be Force-sensitive, but I know that you're strong in the Force," Jason said and smiled.

"Thank you, Jason, but even if I wanted to go back to the Temple, I don't know how I would get back," Ahsoka said. She was very smart for her age, but she had never been out side of the Temple, if you don't count that time that her and Plo had visited a vendor to get some stuff for a party they were throwing for Master Yoda's birthday party. He was turning eight-hundred eighty-six.

Jason smiled at her. "Don't worry. My uncle has tons of ships and speeders we could use to get to the Temple. I'll help you get back there."

Ahsoka nodded and followed Jason to a hangar, where there must've been a hundred ships and speeders. Some were old and covered in rust, and others were so shiny and new, it hurt to look at them.

Jason motioned for Ahsoka to follow him. She did as she was told and he lead her over to a small one-seater. "This one is mine. I know, not that impressive, but it's fast and I can fly it better than anyone on Coruscant and I'm only thirteen."

Jason hopped on it and started it. Ahsoka was surprised by his ability to fly something such as this, but he seemed able to take on anything so she got on and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Even though she was young, Ahsoka knew that she liked the feel of her arms around his waist. She leaned her head onto his back and felt how warm he was.

Jason smiled as her cool cheeks were pressed onto his back. He said," Hold on!" and took off.

At first it was scary for Ahsoka, but she got used to feeling of the wind in her eyes and enjoyed flying above the streets of Coruscant. She might of even laughed a few times.

Of course, Jason wanted to show her the beauties of Coruscant like the mountains and the places that weren't completely taken over by the cities, but she had to get back to the Temple and continue her training.

He steered the small speeder toward the Temple and landed it near a tree. "Thanks for taking me back, Jason," Ahsoka said getting off.

Jason got off as well and said," Thank you for letting me take you back. Will I ever be able to see you again?"

The question surprised Ahsoka. Will_ I ever see you again, Jason?_ She knew that the chances were small, but not wanting to disappoint him she said," I'm positive."

Jason stared at her. He wanted so bad to just have her to himself. He had only known her for about thirty minutes, but he was already in love. But he didn't want her to stop being a Jedi. She actually had a chance of becoming a Knight, maybe a Master and he didn't want that _not_ to happen.

"Well, in case we don't see each other again, I want you to have this," he said, and took something out of his pocket. "It's a silk braid that I made when I was nine. I was going to give it to my mom, but she died a day after I made it. I've carried around ever since hoping to be able give it to someone."

Ahsoka looked at him and hugged him. "Thank you, Jason. I know exactly what I can use this for."

Before the incident with the padawans, she had been trying to create a padawan braid for class if she actually passed the Initiate trials, but was having trouble. This silk braid was perfect though.

"Yeah, well thank you for letting me take you back. Anyway, I have to go," he said. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but didn't want to distract her.

So he just got on his speeder and started it. "Bye, Ahsoka," he said, and with a sad look, he flew off.

Ahsoka stared at the place where her new friend had once stood. _I wish I could've had more time with him. _But then she felt something in her pocket and took it out. It was a note.

_Dear Ahsoka,_

_ Sorry for not being able stay with you longer, but I didn't want to ruin your chances of becoming a Knight. Keep continuing your training and make sure to follow the Code._

_ From,_

_ Jason Hutt_

Ahsoka smiled and said," I'm positive we'll see each other again, Jason. I promise."

She took the silk braid and attached it to her other beads. She didn't care what other people said about her now.

Jason had told her not to let other people get her down so she wouldn't.

Besides, she was a big girl now, not some cry baby. She turned toward that Temple and walked to the entrance.


	2. The Return

Chapter 2

The Return

Ahsoka POV

I still haven't forgotten about Jason, even though it's been over five years since I've seen him. I still remember the ride he took me on, the silk braid he had given me, and that moment we had.

I just wish that note could've given me his address or something. I looked up his name, but nothing has come up yet. It's just like he's disappeared or changed his name or something.

Anyway, he was right when he told me I would become a padawan. Just two years after we met, I was given to Master Anakin Skywalker as a padawan learner. Things between us were rough at first, but we grew on each other.

Eventually, we became one of the best padawan-master teams the Order had ever seen. And I was doing so well now, that the Council was thinking of letting me take the trials in a month or so.

Everywhere I went in the Temple now, people looked up to. Even the Masters who had over fifty more years' experience than me, always nodded out of respect.

I was at the top of the world. I had friends who loved me, peers who respected me like they respected Master Yoda, and all the things a padawan could want. But I never forgot about Jason Hutt.

I was fingering the silk braid he had given me, when Anakin walked into the room. "Hey Snips, could you do me a favor tonight?"

I sighed. Most of Anakin's favors usually put me in mortal danger, but not wanting to disappoint him I asked," What is it?"

"I need you to go down to the Underworld of Coruscant and get some parts for this droid I'm working on."

I groaned. "Why can't you do it?"

Anakin started sweating, as if I had just threatened to kill him. "Um, I have matters with… the Senate."

I started smiling. "Oh, really? Don't you mean Padme Amidala, or should I say Padme Skywalker?"

Anakin glared at me and said," You're going to pay for that, Ahsoka."

"What are you gonna do about it, Skywalker?" I asked feeling cocky.

Before I knew it, Anakin had me pinned down and he was tickling me. "Okay. Okay! Anakin, please stop!" I said, laughing.

Anakin kept tickling me and laughing along with me, until I flipped him over and I was on top. "Okay, Master. I'll do the mission."

He pushed me off of him and smiled at me. "Thanks, Snips!"

He walked out of the room, but I called after him," Tell Padme I said hi!"

I heard him mumble something about me being a pain in the ass sometimes. I smiled.

_Six hours Later_

I was walking the streets of the Underworld when I suddenly remembered this area. It was the same place I had been when I was running away from the Temple when I was twelve, the same place where those men had tried to take me, and the same place where I had met Jason.

I smiled and then realized something. _We had to grab a speeder so we went to his uncle's garage…_

I forgot all about the mission at hand and tried to remember the way to the building. I passed about four storage areas before I came to a stop at a rundown structure.

I pressed a button on the control pad by the door, but nothing happened. I took out my lightsaber and cut a hole in the door. I pushed the door in and it fell with a loud crash.

I stepped inside and looked around. There was nothing in it except a sign that said "Condemned".

I sat down on the floor and tried to process what had happened here. _Okay, Jason said his last name was Hutt, and the only Hutt that lived on Coruscant at the time was Ziro…_

I looked up in surprise. I remembered what had happened to all of Ziro's possessions when he was arrested. They were either sold in the black market or destroyed. Anyone who dealt with him on a regular basis was either killed or put in prison. If Ziro was Jason's uncle, then that meant that Jason could've been…

I started tearing up at the thought, but I heard a noise coming from the back of the room. "Who's there?" I asked and reached for my lightsaber.

My shoulder was shot though, and I clutched it in pain. I looked around and saw three men coming out of the shadows. I recognized them as the men who had tried to kidnap me when I was twelve.

Normally, I would be able to take them on, but my shoulder was too injured to help me in this situation.

I ran out of the room and I heard a voice say," Get her!"

I was losing blood fast when I got out of the building, and I had nowhere to hide. "Got you!" someone yelled, as they latched onto me.

I was turned around and I saw a man with a very unruly beard standing in front of me. "You! You're the one who messed up my career as a bounty hunter! Now it's my turn to mess you up!"

He hit me in the face so hard, I'm pretty sure that everyone within a block of us could've heard the crack of my jaw.

I fell to the floor, blood spilling out of my mouth. The man picked me up though, and started removing my top. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. In no time at all, the man had fully declothed me and was hurting me all over my body. I was too weak to even cry out in pain, much less fight him.

I thought my struggle was hopeless until I saw a dark figure approaching us. He was wearing a torn up black robe that barley hung on him, a black shirt, black pants that were torn beneath the knee, and black combat boots.

I had only met one person who dresses in all black. Jason.

He placed a hand on the former bounty hunters shoulder and turned him around. "What the hell do you wan-" The man was cut off, by a punch to the nose, in which he was instantly knocked unconscious.

"If both of you value your lives, I suggest that you get your bastard friend out of here and leave."

The hunter's friends gathered up the man and left in a hurry. "Ahsoka, are you okay?"

All I could manage was a nod before everything went black.


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3

Confessions

Jason POV

When I saw that man beating Ahsoka, it took all of my strength not to pull out my rifle and shoot him in the ass. I couldn't believe that they had found her again. _The Force works in mysterious ways…_

The thought came out of nowhere and I was taken aback. I realized it was my father again. "Please stop talking to me," I said to it.

You're probably wondering why my father was in my head. Let's just say that my past wasn't a good one and my father wasn't there to support me until my uncle, Ziro, was arrested.

_Well, what are you doing? Go save your girlfriend! _

"She's not my girlfriend, father!" I said, but I jumped down there. I landed on my feet, and fell into a tuck-and-roll. I got up and walked over to the men. I turned one around and forced him to look at me.

"What the hell do you wan-" I silenced the man with a punch to the nose.

I looked at the rest of the men, feeling more rage than I've ever felt for someone. "If both of you value your lives, I suggest that you get your bastard friend out of here and leave."

The men grabbed the former bounty hunter and stumbled away.

I looked down to Ahsoka and almost screamed bloody murder. Those men certainly know how to mess up a girl. "Ahsoka, are you okay?"

I stared at her as she gave a weak nod, but then her body went limp. I lunged toward her and examined her body. She had bruises and cuts all over her, especially in some places I shouldn't have been looking.

I pulled off my robe and wrapped her up in it. I tried covering up as much as I could, but it didn't really help. I picked her up and looked around for a speeder. I had to get her to my apartment and get her fixed up.

I found a speeder and thankfully, the keys were still in there. I placed Ahsoka in the back and activated the engines. I took off and headed for my apartment.

The building wasn't exactly in the best shape, but it was the cheapest one around and I was low on credits. I parked my 'borrowed' speeder, and grabbed Ahsoka. I raced inside and opened the door to my room.

I laid Ahsoka down on the bed and grabbed a medkit. "It's gonna be alright, Ahsoka," I said breathlessly.

She moaned in pain and I took the robe off of her. Now that I had better light, I saw that her condition was worse than I originally thought.

Her lekku, stomach, and… um, her female parts were the worst. Blood was flowing out of them like a geyser, and I realized that I would need to go to the Jedi Temple and find someone there.

But I had to stabilize her first, so I grabbed some bandages and bacta. I rubbed the bacta on her wounds and bandaged them as best as I could. I had a really hard time trying to bandage her chest, though. I had never touched a girl like that and I had to resist the urge to do more than just bandage them.

I finally had her fixed up, and I grabbed a robe that was pretty much still intact. I wrapped it around her and picked her up bridal style. I left the apartment and went back to the speeder.

I placed Ahsoka in the back and once again took off. I piloted the craft expertly through the streets and in no time, I was flying through the skyscrapers of Coruscant.

I quickly saw the Temple and veered toward it. I was there in no time and I landed the speeder next to a tree. I picked up Ahsoka and smiled when she mumbled," Jason." _She's so cute when she's sleeping._

I ran toward the huge doors of the Temple and raced inside. I looked around inside and saw a clone trooper. I ran toward him and said," Hey, clone! I have a padawan that's really injured! Can you help me?"

The clone nodded and said," We'll have to get her to Commander Offee since Luminara, I mean, General Unduli isn't here."

He motioned for me to follow him. I ran down the hall with the clone and we stopped at a door. He opened it and I saw a pretty Mirialan sitting on the floor.

She looked up and gasped when she saw Ahsoka. "Gree, what happened to Ahsoka?" the girl said, jumping up and rushing toward the sleeping girl in my arms.

"I don't know, sir. I was on guard duty, when this boy ran up and said that the Commander was injured," Gree said.

The girl said," Set, Ahsoka down on the bed and grab some bandages, um…."

I realized that she needed my name so I said," Jason. Jason Hutt."

She looked at me strangely, but shook her head. "Okay, lay Ahsoka down and get some fresh cloths from the refresher."

I nodded and put Ahsoka down. I rushed toward the refresher and got some towels. I came back to see Gree gone, and the girl unbandaging Ahsoka.

I saw Ahsoka's breasts again and felt something go stiff near my mid-section. I mentally slapped myself though, and said," Here's what you needed."

"Thank you, Jason. My name's Barriss by the way." Barriss went back to work on Ahsoka and pretty soon, Ahsoka's wounds were covered by tape and cloth. I was about to ask why she did this, but Barriss placed her hand on one of Ahsoka's lekku.

Barriss then started to mutter something and her hand turned a very bluish color. My eyes probably bulged out of their sockets at the sight. _Father really was right…_

_Of course I was right! Geez, have some faith in your old dad!_

I stiffened and resisted the urge to swear out loud. I hated the fact that my dad could intrude on my brain like that.

Barriss's voice intruded on my thoughts. "Hey, Jason! It looks like you got to Ahsoka just in time. If you hadn't had brought her here when you did, her wounds would've gotten infected and I probably would've had to amputate an arm or two."

I took a deep breath and said," Thank you, Master Jedi."

Barriss laughed and said," No need to call me that. I'm not even a Knight, much less a Master. Besides, I'd do anything for Ahsoka."

I nodded and said," When will she wake up?"

Barriss thought about this. "Well, it really depends. Her physical state was pretty bad, so I would have to say about three to four hours."

I nodded again. "Anyway, do you think I could have a moment with Ahsoka?"

Barriss tilted her head in confusion, but then a huge smile came onto her face. "Oh you're the Jason that Ahsoka told me about! Well, go right on ahead."

She hurried out of the room, but not without giving me another smile.

I was thoroughly confused by this. Dismissing the behavior as hormones, I walked over to Ahsoka and placed a hand on her forehead. I liked the way her skin felt on my hand and I moved my hand to her cheek. I finally said something to her sleeping form.

"Ahsoka, you have no idea how much I have missed you for the past five years. Every night I have dreamed of you, and I can't get you out of my head. You have no idea how much I had wanted to kiss you that night near the tree." I stopped and took a deep breath. Even saying this to her when she was sleeping was hard.

"You're like a drug. You're addicting to me and it almost killed me to have to leave you that night when we were young. You might have missed me, but I know that I missed you more. I should be telling you this when you're actually awake, but I can't wait any longer. I'm afraid that you'll die before I would ever be able to say this to you." I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

I lowered my head to her ear and said," I love you, Ahsoka Tano."

I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I knew that it wouldn't be right. I just looked at her one last time, and exited the room.

I saw Barriss waiting by the door. "Well, are you done talking to Ahsoka?" she asked. I nodded.

Barriss smiled and said," Good because the Council wants to see you. They want to know exactly how you rescued Ahsoka and why you don't show up in any of Coruscant's citizen records."

_Get ready, son. The Council is gonna want know your entire story, which means that you're gonna have to tell them your family history._

I cursed in my head. If I was going to tell the Council about my family history and there were any Twileks or Togrutas in the room, then they were going to kill me.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been busy. Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry if the part at the end about the Togrutas confused you, but Ahsoka's probably not going to mind much about Jason's secret… maybe ;)…**


	4. History

Chapter 4

History

Jason POV

I was feeling more nervous than I ever had when I entered the Council Room. I immediately saw a Togruta and a Twilek, and I almost had an anxiety attack right there.

Barriss tugged on my shirt though, and I walked to the middle of the room. Everyone went silent.

"Jason Hutt, welcome to the Jedi Temple," a black man said. He was bald with a hardened expression. I immediately listed him as a threat.

"I'm glad to be here," I said. "I just wish that someone didn't have to get hurt in the process."

"Yes, well we thank you for rescuing one of our padawans," a Kel Dor said to my left. He had a deep voice, but it sounded more like a wise old grandfather than a villain or madman. I already knew that he would be one of my allies in this meeting.

"Would you please like to explain how you managed to do it?" the Togruta asked. I thought that she looked like Ahsoka, but I pushed the thought out of my head. I would never be able to tell Ahsoka what I was gonna have to tell these people.

I was about to respond when someone burst into the room. "So sorry that I'm late, Masters! I was… preoccupied," a Mirialan said. She was wearing almost all black, and her clothes were disheveled and rumpled. I also noticed that she wasn't wearing a headdress. It was a law that all Mirialan females were supposed to wear a headdress to cover their hair.

I looked over to Barriss who mouthed, _My master._

One of the Jedi spoke saying," Luminara, your headdress-"

"I know, Kit! I know I'm not wearing one and that I'm breaking the law, but right now I don't really give a shit! Let's just do the meeting already, okay?" the woman called Luminara said. She took a seat and faced me.

Swearing must not be that common in the Order because the other Masters looked at Luminara like she had just committed a crime, which is also true.

The bald man cleared his throat and everyone's eyes went toward me, though people still shot Luminara bewildered looks.

"Jason, would you explain how you came across Ahsoka?"

I nodded and told them the entire story, leaving out the parts in which my father spoke to me. I also left out the scene in the room between me and Ahsoka.

When I was done, I came across a lot of confused expressions. They probably hadn't expected the part about her almost being beaten to death.

"So I have a question. Why was Ahsoka in an abandoned building to begin with?" a Twilek said.

I sighed. _I'm guessing this is where I get into my family history?_

_That's right, son!_

"Ahsoka and I had already known each other before this incident. She might've been checking to see if my uncle's stuff was still there or if I still lived there," I said, remembering when all of my family's stuff was taken and destroyed and how I had to find work as a busboy.

"Who exactly is this uncle? Sorry if we're intruding on sensitive material, but you don't exactly show up in our records," a red-haired man said.

I closed my eyes for a brief second, and then opened them again. "My uncle is Ziro. Or at least he was, until he was killed."

My throat went dry thinking about uncle. Ziro might've been pictured as a villain to the Jedi, but when you got to know him, he wasn't so bad.

"But you aren't of the hutt species so how is this possible?" the bald man asked.

I shook my head. _This is going to be a long conversation…._

"Do any of you know anything about the original Hutts?"

Silence. "I guess not. Anyway, the term Hutt originally referred to a group of humans who basically controlled the galaxy before the Jedi Order even existed. Yes, I know that the Jedi have been around for over thousands of years, but the Hutts have been around longer."

"Anyway, about two thousand years before the Order was formed, the slave trade was started. You might think that the Zygerrians were responsible, but at the time the original Hutts were. They started taking Togrutas and Twileks off their homeworlds and shipping them to other crime lords."

"What does this have to do with anything?" the bald man said. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Just wait a minute. Eventually though, the Hutts were making so much money and gaining territory that they had to hire non-humans to help them. The non-humans that they hired eventually came to be the present-day Hutts, but it took awhile. The Hutt species were jealous of the humans, so they plotted a coup against them."

"They overthrew the humans and became the leaders of the Hutt clan. They gave control of the slave trade to the Zygerrians and made the humans pledge their loyalty to the new Hutts. Among the humans was the man who started it all, Jason Hutt."

"But your name is Jason Hutt. You say that this clan has been around for thousands of years, but you're only eighteen. How could he have your name?" the Togruta said.

I took a deep breath and said," That Jason Hutt was Jason Hutt the first. I'm Jason Hutt the fifteenth, his descendant. My family started the slave trade and the Hutt clan."

When I finished saying that I got a lot of dirty stares from the members of the Council. The Togruta and the Twilek were staring at me with what could only be described as absolute rage. There was also a human male in there that was clutching his lightsaber like he might decapitate me.

"Well, this certainly changes things," the red-haired man said, his face now devoid of any humor or friendship. "So you're saying that your family started all of the slavery that we have to deal with nowadays?"

I nodded.

The bald man said," We'll have to wait for Master Yoda to get out of hyperspace to come to a clear decision as to how we will deal this Hutt. But until then, he will be put in one of our spare rooms and under arrest."

I sighed and nodded, knowing that I deserved it.

"Wait!"Barriss suddenly shouted. I looked at her, as did the other people in the room. "We're going to punish him for something that he didn't do! His grandfather wasn't even around at the time! And if all of you have forgotten, his family was overthrown by the Hutts. Plus, he rescued Ahsoka and bandaged her up, saving her from infection and further harm. And Ahsoka's a _Togruta_!"

Some of the masters nodded in agreement. Barriss continued," Jason probably has had harder times than any of in here for the past two years because of us, the Jedi. We took his uncle and his stuff away and now look at him." She gestured at me and my clothes. They were torn and bloody. I also saw a couple of people looking at the scar on my face. I winced, remembering when I was forced to fight a bounty hunter in the arena once. I had won, but not without getting the scar.

"He obviously has respect for us, given how he's taking all of this so well. And we're going to throw him in jail for rescuing a Jedi, showing respect, and being the great-grandson of a former crimelord? That just tells the galaxy that we're no better than the Confederacy and the new Hutts," she finished.

By now, a lot of the masters had their heads hung in shame. _Huh… I guess even Jedi are ashamed of themselves sometimes._

"Well, thank you for that thought, Padawan Offee," the bald man said quietly. "I suppose that you have a point so we will not put him under arrest. But he will have to stay in the Temple. If anyone finds out about his family's past then he will have numerous bounties on his head."

I mumbled," I already do."

"Anyway, how about we all go get some lunch. Barriss, how about you show our new guest to a room. Council adjourned," the man said. Everyone got up and left.

"Thank you, Barriss," I said to the young Mirialan.

She smiled at me and hugged me. "Anything for a friend of Ahsoka." She kissed me on my cheek, and I blushed.

She laughed and said," Now come on. I'll escort you to your room, or should I say you and Ahsoka's room."

My face was completely red by then, and Barriss was laughing harder.

_Ha! I like this girl, son! And who knows? She might be doing you a favor!_

I said to my father, _How would she be doing me a favor?_

_She could be setting you up with a potential mate…_

I bit back a curse as I followed Barriss out of the room.

**Sorry if it didn't make sense, but you really need to reread it to actually understand. Anyway, the next chapter will be about why Luminara wasn't wearing a headdress and if you guys remember, why Gree called her Luminara instead of General. Until then... may the force be with you...**


	5. Sleeping In

Chapter 5

Sleeping In

**Hey guys! Wanted to say thanks to all of my reviewers and hey guess what? I've done two chapters in one day! Awesome right? And by the way, just wanted to let 1976 celtics know that the Hutts weren't reall human... I just got the idea when I was making the story... enjoy!**

Gree POV

"Luminara, do really have to go so fast?" I said to my new girlfriend.

I hadn't planned on getting together with a Jedi Master, but here I was making out with one in the Temple.

"Sorry, Gree. It's just I've never been with a man and I've certainly never done this," she said, giving me and apologetic smile.

I smiled back and sat up. She sat up as well, and leaned against my chest. I cradled her in my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I'm not saying that we can't kiss. I'm just saying that we need to take things slow," I said. I turned her around so that she could face me. "And I really don't want anyone to find out about us."

Luminara sighed and got up. She went over toward her dresser and pulled out a nightgown. "I suppose. Besides, I don't want my padawan finding out about this and taking after me."

I probably should've told her that I had walked in on Barriss and Cody when they were making out, but I didn't have the courage. "Yeah, well what holo-movie do you wanna watch tonight?"

She started taking off her headdress and robes and I blushed. "How about that new movie called _A Night Together_? I heard from Aayla that it was good," she said through her clothes.

I smiled at her comment. I knew the reason why Aayla knew about the movie was because she had come to me for advice on how to get Kit to have sex with her. It seemed as though all of the Council had an affair going on, but they were just too afraid to admit it.

"Okay, we'll watch that," I said, but I was worried that Luminara would try something. However, I was always prepared.

I turned back to her and saw that she had her nightgown on. She came over to the couch and sat on my lap.

I turned the holo-tv on and pressed play. The movie came on and we watched with captured attention.

Basically the movie was about these two people who didn't like each other, that were trapped in a room together. Throughout the entire movie they started falling for each other and there was this really hot and steamy sex scene, where I swear I could feel Luminara's heart rate increase. Apparently she really wanted this between us. Of course, I did too, but…

"Gree, what the heck are you doing?"

I didn't realize that I was kissing Luminara and forcing her on her back, until she said that. I was about to get off of her, until she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I thought that we were taking things slowly, _Commander_," she said seductively.

I chuckled. "Even I can't control myself, _General_," I said.

I forgot what happened after that, but because there are probably five-years olds reading this, I'm glad I did.

_Nine Hours Later_

I woke up with a naked Mirialan in my arms. I smiled. Luminara and I had made love last night and it was amazing.

I couldn't believe that the respectable and goody-two-shoe General Luminara Unduli had broken the Code. _But I'm glad she did,_ I thought.

I got up to discover the room was a huge mess. The couch was turned upside down, Luminara's lamp was broken, and her dresser had a door missing. All of our clothes were in various places in the room and a section of the wall was cracked.

_How did that happen?_ I thought, then remembered when Luminara had Force-pushed me against a wall and-

You know, I just remembered about the young readers so my lips are sealed.

Anyway, I decided the wake Luminara up so that we could get ready, when I heard something coming from the refresher.

I walked in there and saw a comlink in the toilet. I chuckled and thought of when I had thrown Lum's comlink in there when it had gone off during our session.

I activated it and General Windu popped up. I was scared that he was going to figure out that I was with Lum, but it was just a recording.

"To all of the members of the Council: We have a meeting today discussing the matter of Padawan Tano and her incident with the muggers from the Underworld. The meeting will be at twelve o'clock. Tardiness will not be acceptable so be there."

The message cut off, and I placed the comlink on the sink. I looked at a clock. It was nine.

I mentally slapped myself. I had guard duty that morning and I had three minutes to get to the mess hall and meet up with my fellow clones.

I raced to the bedroom and hastily put on my armor. I tried to wake up Luminara, but she was out cold. I decided to come back for her later and I ran out the door.

Luminara POV

I woke up, feeling like shit, but feeling awesome at the same time. _I guess that's one of the side effects of sex._

I got up to discover Gree was gone. I was confused at his behavior. He would at least have woken me up.

When I shifted my hands, I heard a crinkling noise from beneath the covers. I looked under them to see a note from Gree.

_Sorry I had to leave you, babe, but you wouldn't wake up without threatening to impale me with a lightsaber. By the way, you have a meeting at twelve with the Council. They're talking about Barriss's friend, Ahsoka Tano. _

_Love,_

_Gree_

_PS: You were great last night…_

I smiled, and then looked at the clock. It read eleven fifty nine.

"Damn it!" I said, rushing to find my clothes. I eventually had everything on except for my headdress, which had been ripped to shreds.

I sighed remembering that I had used it to entertain Gree last night. I looked in my dresser for another one, but didn't have any luck.

"Gosh, Gree. We really did this to our room," I said out loud. I smiled at my comment. _Our room._

I stood there for another second, but then remembered that I had a meeting to go to.

I raced out the door and tried to ignore the stares I was getting from the other Jedi. I guess that's what I get from sleeping in.


	6. Tears

Chapter 6

Tears

Ahsoka POV

_I was in a meadow filled with roses and petunias. I looked down to discover that my regular clothes had been replaced by a white sundress that went down to my knees._

_The wind started blowing and my dress fluttered in the wind. I smiled and laughed at the feel. We weren't allowed to wear this kind of stuff at the Temple so this was great. I ran around the meadow in happiness of being able to escape the pain I had been in before. _

_I tripped over a piece of wood though, and went tumbling down a hill. But I wasn't mad. I was actually enjoying my clumsiness._

_I got up when I was done rolling and saw a tall figure approaching me. He was wearing dark, baggy pants and that was it. He had a defined body and jet-black hair. It was Jason._

_I smiled and ran toward him. He started running to me as well, and soon we were in each other's arms, laughing and smiling._

_He picked me up bridal style and twirled me around, which only caused me to laugh harder._

_He set me down though, and leaned toward me. I knew what he wanted so I leaned forward as well._

_But something sounded from the ground, and a crack appeared at our feet. It expanded across the entire meadow._

_It started separating one side of the meadow from the other and I was immediately filled with panic. Jason and I were separated from each other and something rose out of the ground._

_It was smoky and not exactly solid, but apparently it had no problem in scooping up Jason and throwing him into the chasm._

_I screamed and watched as Jason fell to his death. I felt my rage increasing and I turned to face the creature. I reached for my lightsabers, but I didn't have them with me._

_I then yelled as the creature picked me up and said," I can't believe I was friends with someone as weak as you."_

_The smoky figure dropped me and I screamed._

"Ahsoka! Stop screaming! Please!" a voice said, their hands on my shoulders.

I opened my eyes to see Jason hovering over me. I sat up, my body drenched in sweat.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?" Jason said. He looked at me with a concerned expression.

I stared at him for a moment, before saying," Nothing. Just a bad dream."

He looked at me again, then shook his head. "So how are you feeling, Soka?" he asked. I liked the way he said 'Soka' so I smiled at him.

"I'm feeling great, Jason. I guess I have you to thank for that," I said.

He chuckled and said," I'm just the one who brought you to the Temple. Your friend Barriss is the one who healed you."

I laughed and said," That's Barriss for ya."

He laughed too and said," So anyway, the Council had a meeting while you were asleep and decided that I would have to stay at the Temple for awhile. And they said that I would be staying in your room so I just want to make sure that's alright with you."

I smiled. I couldn't believe that he would be staying with me. I was overjoyed that I would be able to spend more time with him and maybe, just maybe…

I pushed the thought out of my head. I was a Jedi and the Code forbids attachments.

I said," That's great, Jason. By the way, since I was knocked out for about… oh, the entire day, could you tell me what exactly has happened?"

He nodded and told me about how he had to take me to the Temple and how Barriss healed me using the Force. But he hesitated when he got to the Council meeting part.

"What's wrong, Jason?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath and faced me with his blue eyes. "Before I tell you anything, you have to promise me that your opinion of me won't change no matter what."

I nodded and said," I promise."

He then explained how his family started the slave trade that caused my people so much pain. He told me that the present-day Hutts had overthrown his family and made them pledge their loyalty to the new crimelords.

At the end of the conversation, he just stared at the floor waiting for my reaction.

I was trying to find words to describe how I felt about this news. My master would want me to criticize him. Barriss would probably want me to comfort him. But the Council would probably want me to throw Jason in jail.

However, it was my decision to make so I did the one thing that came to my mind first.

I threw my arms around Jason's neck and hugged him. He was taken aback, but he hugged me back.

Then for some reason, I just started crying like a big baby.

Jason pulled back and dried my tears though, which only made more flow. I kept sobbing in Jason's arms until he looked at me with his sad eyes. "Ahsoka, please stop crying. I'd do anything to make you stop."

I stared at him. "Anything?"

He nodded. I leaned toward him and said," Stay with me."

He hesitated so I started sobbing again. Then he pulled me close and started singing. I was surprised by his actions, but he had such a beautiful voice. I started to feel sleepy so I fell onto my pillow. Jason covered me up with my blanket and kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled at him and fell asleep.

Jason POV

I don't know why I started singing. I guess it's just that before my mother died, she would always start singing when I was upset. She had the most beautiful voice in the galaxy, but it was only for my ears to hear.

I still miss her everyday. I was only nine when she died and so I had to stay with uncle Ziro. Even though he was part of the group that over threw my family, I still liked him.

I looked at Ahsoka. _She's so cute when she's asleep._

And she was all I had left. Except for father that is, but he only contacted me when I was in danger of dying.

I sighed and heard something growl. I felt my stomach and it growled again. I glanced at Ahsoka.

_She won't know if I leave for fifteen minutes. Besides, when she wakes up she'll be hungry._

I got up and stepped out of the room. I walked down to the mess hall, while getting a lot of dirty stares from Jedi. News really does spread quickly.

When I walked into the mess hall, a lot of the clones suddenly turned toward me. I guessed that they had been waiting for me.

I sighed and prepared myself for what was to come. One of the clones walked up to me and asked," Are you the one who rescued Commander Tano?"

I looked at the clone. He had blue ARC trooper armor, black hair, and a tattoo of a five on his temple. I nodded and said," Yes, sir."

I thought he was about to punch me, but instead he just smiled and patted me on the back. "Hey, boys! This is guy who rescued Ahsoka!"

The other clones cheered and surrounded me. All of them started thanking me and patting me on the back.

I was overwhelmed to say the least. I guess that these guys didn't really judge me for what my family did.

Anyway, they asked me to tell them how I had managed to rescue Ahsoka. I finally relented and told them about the former bounty hunters and how I had to knock them out.

I also told them how Barriss had healed Ahsoka. When I said this though, one of the clones said," That's why Cody likes her! Cause she has that magic touch!"

I heard someone mutter something about a jackass, so I assumed that was Cody.

After I had told them the story, they offered to buy me lunch. I accepted and got some for Ahsoka. We talked for awhile after that, but I told them I had to get going.

We said our goodbyes and I left with a huge smile on my face. I had never had one friend before, so having Ahsoka and the clones was great.

I entered Ahsoka and I's room to find my sleeping beauty snoring away. I held back a laugh and set down our food.

I sat down on Ahsoka's bed and stared down at her. I heard her mumble something about Naboo and flowers so I guessed that she was doing fine.

I scooted closer to her and laid down beside her. I was inches away from her face, so I could feel her warm breath against my cheek.

Suddenly, her arms shot out and wrapped me in an embrace. I almost yelled, but her lips were pressed up against my neck and she was mumbling something.

I realized that she was just dreaming, and was about to get up, when I thought better of it. I really needed some sleep and I liked how she was holding me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. I fell asleep.

Anakin POV

Obi-Wan had said to take a walk around the Temple to clear my head, but it wasn't helping much. I just couldn't stand the fact that a Hutt was staying in the Temple.

And his family started the slave trade. Most people don't have the kind of hatred I do for slavery because they've never experienced it. But I have.

I wanted to kill that boy Jason, so much in the Council room, but that would've gotten me expelled from the Order.

Anyway, I was taking a walk when I suddenly remembered that my padawan had been injured and I hadn't even visited her.

I rushed to my padawan's room and opened that door to see a sight that I will never forget. That boy Jason was sleeping with my padawan.

No not that way, but they had their arms wrapped around each other and they were asleep.

I was immediately filled with anger, confusion, and joy. Anger because I was mad at Jason. Confusion because what would a Hutt be doing with a Jedi. And the joy… because my padawan looked happy.

She looked happier than I had seen her in a long time. I smiled and thought, _Hmm… maybe this Hutt isn't so bad if he make my padawan smile like that._

I left the room.

**Aww! So cute! and I don't know where the singing came from... I guess that I decided to throw in a little music or fluff... plus I was listening to this really romantic song while writing! i think i mite include that in the story...**


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7

The Plan

Ahsoka POV

It's been one month since Jason has come to the Temple. It's also been one month since he's been allowed to go out in public.

Ever since Jason revealed that he was the descendant of the original Hutts, he's been marked for death on twenty different planets. Including Coruscant.

He hasn't seen daylight in over two weeks and now he's just plain depressed. I mean, he still has the clones and me to hang out with, but I still see that longing look in his eyes when I'm called for a mission and he can't go. I have Barriss or Gree keep an eye on him, but they say that all he ever does when I'm gone is walk around the Temple and read in the Archives.

I've tried to talk with the Council about letting him go out for at least a day, but they say it's too dangerous.

I mean, his depression isn't bad like suicide bad, but he's just not himself anymore. I wish I could have the old Jason back.

Anyway, I guess if the Council isn't going to give us permission, then I'm just going to have to take matters into my own hands.

Jason POV

The last month has been pretty boring. And I'm not just saying that because I've been cooped up in the Temple. I guess that it's been boring because I haven't had that much alone time with Ahsoka. I mean, aside from sleeping and the occasional lunch alone, nothing has happened between me and her since the night I got here and we fell asleep together.

I really just wanted to hang out with her and get to know her better, not just make out with her. Even thought I really want to make out with her.

I guess though, I was unprepared for what I was gonna walk in on when I got in the mess hall. I saw Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Barriss, Cody, Gree, and none other than Luminara, waiting for me at a table.

Ahsoka waved at me and said," Jason, over here!"

I walked over and took a seat next to her. "What is it?" I asked.

Luminara and Ahsoka exchanged looks. "Well, I've been noticing that you've been a little off lately. I guess that's because you've been cooped in the Temple for so long."

I nodded and gestured for Ahsoka to continue. "And well, I hate seeing you like this so all of us are taking you clubbing tonight!"

I just stared at the people around me. "Are you guys serious? What if someone spots me and contacts the authorities? Or just downright shoots me?"

"Aw, come on, Jason!" Fives said. "Lighten up a little! Where we're going, no one cares who you are. All they care about is if you got enough credits to buy yourself a drink."

"And if you have a great ass," Rex added.

Fives and Rex high-fived each other, but I still wasn't relenting. "Yeah, but someone will notice that we're gone."

Barriss spoke up. "No, they won't. And even if they do, Luminara has it covered. Right, Master?"

Luminara said," Yes. If anyone finds out that we were gone, we have a cover story. We just need to figure out a way to sneak out."

I sighed. I knew that they had me beat. But my thoughts were changed to positive when I realized that I could finally get some alone time with Ahsoka.

I said," Well, that's great! When do we leave?"

Everyone looked at me in surprise, then joy. "We leave in an hour. Try to dress well, but I guess it won't really matter in the end," Cody said, and then left with Barriss at his side.

Luminara, Gree, and Rex left too, leaving Ahsoka, Fives, and me alone. "Alright, Jason. I'm going to go get ready, okay? Fives, here is gonna lend you some of his clothes. I'll see you in an hour," Ahsoka said, getting up.

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left the mess hall. My face was completely red by then and Fives was looking at me in amazement. "Alright, man! You and Ahsoka!"

He slapped me on the back and I said," What? No! We're just really good friends and all."

But I was smiling despite my denial.

Fives POV

I guess it's okay for me to say this. I've had this little crush on Ahsoka ever since the Citadel, but I'm not about to admit it. I mean, I'm not the only one who crushes on the Commander. Rex does and Cody used to before he met Barriss.

But now since it's pretty obvious that her and Jason like each other, I guess that I'll back off. I might even help those two get together.

I guess that's what friends are for anyway. I mean, ever since Echo and Hevy died…

_No, Fives! Don't start crying like you usually do! Not in front of Jason!_

I tried to hold back my tears. It's just that I'm usually really well held together, but those guys were my brothers and they both had to die in terrible ways…

I shook my head. "Hey, Jason. Forget about your girlfriend and her ass so we can get you some clothes."

Jason looked at me and said," I swear that you're gonna regret that Fives."

We got up and headed to the barracks.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know it was a short chapter, but I'm gonna be posting another one today or tomorrow, and its probably gonna be one of the longest ones yet! Special thanks to **

**duchesslynn4**

**alienvspredator5**

**StarWarsGirl10**

**Wolf2**

**1976 celtics**

**somuchforu**

**for reviewing! And to everyone else… may the force be with you!**


	8. Clubbing and Shots

Chapter 8

Clubbing and Shots

Ahsoka POV

I was waiting out front with Barriss, Rex, Cody, Luminara, and Gree.

"So what's taking your boyfriend so long, Ahsoka?" Barriss said, with a mischievous smile.

"What? He's not my boyfriend, Barriss!" I yelled. I had already endured enough teasing from Anakin on the matter and I didn't want any from Barriss.

"Oh, are you sure? Because you two seemed to be really _close_ the night that he came here," she said putting quotation marks around close.

My lekku darkened. _How does she know about-_

I sighed in frustration. I was going to kick Anakin's ass when I got back from the club.

I was about to respond when I saw Jason. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black sports jacket, blue jeans, and high tops.

He looked sexier than anyone I had ever seen.

"Hey, Jason. You look nice. You too, Fives," Barriss said.

I looked at Fives. He was wearing a navy blue button up shirt with black pants. I guess he looked cute too.

"Thanks, Barriss. Now Luminara, where exactly is this club?" Jason asked.

I glanced at Luminara who had on a black strapless dress that went down to her knees. "It's about fifteen minutes away. And how exactly did you manage to avoid the guards at the entrance?"

Jason and Fives exchanged a look. "They owed me a favor, General," Fives said.

Luminara raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Well, what are we doing standing here like a bunch of morons? Let's go clubbing!" Rex said and started walking toward our speeder.

Everyone but Jason and I started walking over there. Jason smiled at and said," Shall we?"

He held out his arm. I smiled and hooked my arm through his. "We shall."

Jason POV

When we got to the club, it was like nothing I've ever seen.

There were people everywhere and all of them barely had any clothes on. I guessed that they had them on before they got into the club though.

Anyway, the entire club was illuminated in a dull blue color. The music was blaring at full volume. I recognized the song as _Stanky Leg._

Everyone was dancing to the song and I saw a couple of pole dancers as well. They were wearing see through bras and thongs. My eyes were drawn to them until Ahsoka grabbed my chin and diverted my attention to her.

"Hey, Jason. Let's all go grab a table, okay?" she said. I detected a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Okay," I said and followed her to the table. We all sat down and waited for a waitress to walk up. We all ordered our drinks and watched the people around us.

"Wow, these guys really get into it," Luminara said, looking at the dancers on the stage. They were doing dance moves that would make professional dancers jealous.

"Yeah, but we could do better. Right, Cody?" Rex said, slapping Cody on the back. Cody nodded and both of the clones left the table and started dancing.

Barriss and Ahsoka were cheering for them, while Gree and Fives were saying that they could do better.

Then a slow song came on and Cody came back to grab Barriss. They went on the dance floor and danced to the song.

I was a little jealous of the two, so I looked over at Ahsoka, who had turned to look at me. "Hey, Ahsoka. You wanna dance?" I asked.

She smiled at me and said," Sure."

I took her hand and walked out onto the dance floor. She wrapped her hands around my neck and I put my hands on her hips. **  
>If we never found this love<br>If we never took that road  
><strong>I hummed to the tune of the song as I looked into Ahsoka eyes. "Hey, Jason. Have you ever fallen in love with someone?" she asked suddenly.

**If we hadn't had the heart  
>We wouldn't have this home<br>**I was surprised by her question, but I answered," Well, yes. Why do you ask?"**  
>Love, love will take you<br>Love, love will take you there  
><strong>"Well, I was just wondering," she replied. "I guess I just wanted to know if I wasn't the only one."

**Love, love will take you  
>Love, love will take you there<br>**My eyes went wide. "Wait, you've been in love before? I thought it was against the Jedi Code."

She nodded and said," Yeah. I still am actually, though."**  
>In this world the heart beats slow<br>In my arms let's share the cold**

I was disappointed that she was in love with someone. I was hoping that it was me, but I thought that I didn't have a chance. "Well, who is it?" I asked.**  
>In my eyes you're all I've known<br>Darlin' let's go home  
><strong>She looked down at the ground. "Um, well, who were you in love with?"

I said," Why not we just say it at the same time?" I had been wanting to tell Ahsoka how much I loved her for so long, but I never imagined that it would be so hard to say it out loud.**  
>Love, love will take you<br>Love, love will take you there  
><strong>"Okay," she said.

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "One, two, three," I said.

"You," she said.

"You," I said.

**Love, love will take you  
>Love, love will take you there<br>**"Wait, you love me?" she asked. I nodded, surprised and happy that she had said that she loved me.

"And you love me?" I asked. She nodded, tears brimming in her eyes.**  
>Love, love will take you<br>Love, love will take you there  
><strong>Her tears started to flow, but I wiped them away with a brush of my hand.

I leaned toward her and pressed my lips to hers. I felt an explosion of warmth spread through my body. I had never realized it before, but there had always been a part of me that was never complete. Now that I had her, I was full.

**Love, love will take you  
>Love, love will take you there<strong>

"I love you, Jason," she said.

"I love you, Ahsoka," I said, and kissed her again.

_I love clubbing._

_One Hour Later_

Well, after Ahsoka and I finished dancing and making out, we went back to our table where Barriss and Luminara were drinking like there was no tomorrow. The clones were just watching them with interest.

"Fives, what are Barriss and Luminara doing?" I asked.

Fives chuckled. "Well, us clones were discussing who would drink more, a padawan or a master. Then these two started shooting their mouths off and one thing led to another, and now they're drinking."

"Well, if they don't stop soon, they're gonna have a massive hangover in the morning," I said.

Ahsoka added," Yeah, but I got my money on Barriss. If she's able to hold in Master Obi-Wan's wampa rat stew, she can hold in anything."

I thought of it and shuddered. One time I had gone over to Obi-Wan's with Ahsoka and Barriss to have dinner with him and Duchess Satine, and he had served it to us.

_Not the best way to impress the Duchess, old man, _I thought.

I turned my attention back to the drinking contest, in which Luminara seemed to be losing. Gree and Rex were cheering her on, but she just fell onto the floor.

They picked her up and sat her down, but she fell over again. By then, me, Cody, Fives, and Ahsoka were laughing our butts off.

We were fixing to leave a few minutes later, but then someone yelled," Hey, isn't that Jason Hutt?"

My face went pale as everyone in the club turned toward me. All of them either pulled out their comlinks or started screaming.

Ahsoka pulled out her lightsabers, while the clones either got out their guns or picked up Barriss or Luminara.

All of us headed for the door, but we were cut off by about ten of the bouncers. I looked at Ahsoka, who gave me a nod.

I headed for a small space in between two of the bouncers, while Ahsoka cut down about three of them with just a slash of her lightsaber.

Fives and Rex blasted two of the men, but that left five more. I punched one of them in the jaw, and kneed another in the groin.

I was able to get past them and get out of the club. I headed for the speeder and turned on the engines. I waited for the others to get aboard and I took off.

**Oh boy! What's gonna happen next? Anyway, the song I put in here was Love Will Take You... look it up on youtube and you'll be able to listen to it! Be on the lookout for my new story, The Two Don't Mix! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	9. The Chase

Chapter 9

The Chase

Ahsoka POV

As much as I was excited about Jason and me finally starting to go out, I knew that I needed to clear my head of all distractions. I immediately located a portable gun pod under one of the seats and I set it up.

At first, I didn't see any of the police, but a few minutes after we took off from the club I saw them. There were about twelve police speeders after us and so I yelled to Jason," We've got a dozen on our tail!"

He nodded and took evasive action, when the cops started firing. I took aim at one of the cars and fired. It went down. I smirked at my great aim. _Those shooting lessons with Rex and Fives really _have_ paid off, _I thought.

I kept shooting at the other cars, but they were a little smarter than the first car. They evaded my fire and I could only manage to take down three more, before a sprout of fire came toward us. It hit one of the engines and it caused quite a bit of turbulence.

Jason gritted his teeth and yelled," Fives, take the wheel!"

Fives grabbed the wheel. Jason went over to where I was and said," Ahsoka, do you think you could use the Force to help me get a safe landing?"

It took me only a second to realize what he was implying. "No! Absolutely not! You are not getting off this ship!"

Jason yelled," It's me they want! Not you guys! I don't want you to get injured in the process of protecting me!"

I glared at him for a moment before sighing. "Fives, get us closer to the ground!"

Fives nodded and steered us toward the streets. "Alright Jason, there is a turbolift in this place called Dex's Diner. You'll need to run there and when you get inside, tell Dex that Ahsoka sent you! He'll know what that means. He will let you use the turbolift, which will get you to a hangar. There will a ship there that you can use to get to the Temple."

Jason nodded and prepared himself for the landing. I was worried about it though. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

Jason nodded and said," I promise."

He kissed me and jumped off the speeder.

Jason POV

When I was about twenty feet away from the ground, I felt a sort of liquid atmosphere surround me. It felt like I was in a pool of… pudding?

It didn't last long though. I soon felt my feet touch the ground and I looked up to see Ahsoka watching me with a sad expression.

I could've stood there all day, thinking about the girl that had changed my life, but I heard the sound of police sirens behind me so I took off running.

I looked around for something that indicated that I was going toward that diner that Ahsoka had told me about. I saw a sign that had these arrows on it that said that Dex's was just a quarter of a mile away.

I sighed. I'd never make it that far on foot. I raced into an alley to hide from the police. _Now what are my options here? Hmm… I could always fight them. No… they would just shoot me. Maybe, steal a ship? No, it would attract too much attention and there's bound to be skilled bounty hunters around here. What about a disguise? That's… not bad._

I took off my jacket and my shirt. I turned the jacket inside out which revealed a white pattern. I also reached into my bag, which I had also brought, and took out a fedora and Raybans.

_Thank you, Fives! _ I thought, as I placed my shirt into my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I stepped out of the alley and headed for Dex's Diner.

Dex POV

I hadn't expected a galactic criminal to walk into my diner, but I guess that I'm used to surprises. I was serving my famous Chou-shou, when I saw a man walk in.

He was wearing a white jacket, Raybans, blue jeans, a black fedora, and high tops. He had a bag slung over one shoulder. I immediately knew it to be Jason Hutt. What other criminal would have the guts to walk in here?

"Hey, do you know where I could find Dex?" I heard him say to FLO, my waitress.

FLO pointed to me, and said," Right over there, sweetie."

I sighed as he walked up. "So, Jason Hutt. What brings you here?" I whispered quietly.

He raised his eyebrows. "How did you know who I was?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Who else would have the guts to come in here?" I said.

Jason smirked and said," Anyway, a girl named Ahsoka sent me here. Said you could get me a ship so I could meet up with her at the Temple?"

I was surprised that Ahsoka would send him hear. I had told her to send people that she could trust. But I guess that she trusted this guy.

I sighed. "Yes, I can. We have to hurry, though. Some people in here are starting to recognize you."

I motioned for him to follow me. I led him to the back of the kitchen, where there was a hidden door. "If you follow the hall that this door opens up into, it will take you to a turbolift. I guess that Ahsoka told you the rest?" I said.

Jason nodded. "Thank you, Dex. I owe you one," he said. He went through the door and it shut on him.

I smiled and said," Maybe you're not like other Hutts, kid. Maybe not."

Obi-Wan POV

_I hate guard duty, _I thought, as I stood outside the Temple at three in the morning. _I should be asleep with Satine in our apartment, not standing guard for an enemy that'll never show up._

I sighed and leaned up against the marble wall. I yawned. _Maybe I could just take a nap, _I thought.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of peace that washed over me, but it only lasted for a second before I heard the engines of a speeder nearby.

I opened my eyes and saw one of the most unusual things I've ever seen. The speeder had a worried looking Ahsoka and four beaten clones carrying a drunken Luminara and Barriss.

"Hey, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said, giving me a sheepish smile.

Barriss looked up. "Huh? Master Kenobi! We better not let him know that we took Jason to that club, right Ahsoka," Barriss said, laughing for no reason.

I raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly is Jason, Ahsoka?"

"Um, somewhere in the streets of Coruscant," she responded. My jaw dropped, but Ahsoka just rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't worry. He'll be back. And if the Council happens to hear about this, I'll make sure that they hear about the noises I hear coming from your room whenever Satine is over."

My face was completely red by this point. When Satine and I are at it, we aren't exactly the quietist couple.

I just watched as they entered the Temple. I shook my head. _Ahsoka really does take after her master._

__**Ahsoka does take after Anakin! Haha! Obi-Wan you are so busted! Anyway... that's like three chapter in one day? Wow, I'm on a roll! Wohoo!**


	10. A New Toy

Chapter 10

A New Toy

Ahsoka POV

It's been almost three hours since I've seen Jason and I'm already worried out of my mind. It's not long before the other Jedi wake up and find out that he's gone. Then the entire planet will be on alert, not just the capital city.

I kept pacing around in the hangar, waiting for him to return, when Rex walked up and wrapped me in a blanket. "You need to get some sleep, Commander," he said.

I sighed. I hated it when the clones called me Commander. It always made me feel like I was superior, when really and truly we were all equals. "Rex, how many times have I told you to call me Ahsoka?"

Rex smirked. "Only twenty-seven."

"Well, make that twenty-eight. Besides, I'm fine Rex. I don't need sleep," I said.

Rex raised his eyebrows. "Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?" He held up a mirror and who I saw almost made me pass out.

My eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep and my once bright orange skin was now a very pale pink. _Okay… maybe I _am_ tired._

"But what if-"Rex pressed his hand to my mouth.

"Please, Ahsoka. If you keep stressing yourself out like this, you're gonna be too tired to even greet him when he comes back," Rex said and hugged me.

I guess that he was right about the rest thing because I fell asleep in his arms.

Jason POV

It wasn't a long ride to the hangar, but when I got there, I knew that it would take me longer than expected to get to the Temple.

When I got to the hangar, I saw one of the best ships I had ever seen. It was a Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor, more commonly known as a Jedi starfighter. It was only for military use because of its maneuverable ability and speed. It had pretty good firepower and only highly-trained pilots could master the ship.

I wondered how Dex could get a hold of something so rare, but I dismissed the thought. I immediately ran for the ship and jumped into the cockpit. I noticed an astromech droid in the droid socket, so I pressed a button on the console and the droid started up.

I heard the droid say something like R3-Y8, so I assumed that it was its name. "So R3, that's your name right? You wanna take the ship for a spin?"

R3 beeped happily. I took it as a yes and started up the ship. I heard the engines come to life and I saw a headset near the controls. I put it on and immediately different screens popped up. They indicated stuff like how well the hydraulics were working and how much power I was putting into the engines.

I took the wheel in my hand and pressed the take off button. The ship lifted off and shot out of the hangar. I steered the craft toward a vendor, wanting to have a little fun.

I flew the ship close to ground and made it look like I was gonna hit the cart. R3 beeped and said in his language," Sir, you're going to hit that vendor."

I rolled my eyes and said," I'm just having a little fun, R3. Lighten up."

I was only three meters away from the cart when I pulled up, scaring a few people, but making most cheer. I guess that they thought it was a show or something.

I headed for a junkyard nearby and saw a few pylons that I could use for target practice. I gritted my teeth and fired. The shots flew home and the pylons was destroyed.

I yelled," Yeah!" while R3 beeped happily. I used the other pylons for targets before I saw a route to a nearby arena.

_Hmm... It sounds like a…_

"R3, what do you know of podraces on Coruscant?" I asked.

"I know that they're illegal," he responded with a flurry of beeps.

I smirked and said," Well, let's have some more fun then." I veered toward the arena and shot down the path.

I arrived there and found myself in the way of at least two dozen podracers. I pulled back on the controls and I shot up in the air. I sighed out of relief and headed back down to join the race.

I pulled next to one of the podracers and started making faces at him. He was getting annoyed by it, so he tried to ram his racer into my ship. I pulled up though, so his pod just ended up getting blown up by the wall that was next to him.

I said," Sorry dude," and tried to find another pilot to annoy.

I located a Rodian and opened cockpit hatch. I told R3 to keep it on auto pilot for a few minutes and so I called out to the Rodian," Hey, Rodian. I bet my mom could pilot that piece of shit better than you!"

The pilot just ignored me, but I could tell that I had struck a nerve.

I yelled," And I bet that your mom is as fat as Jabba the Hutt!"

Now the Rodian just pulled out a blaster and tried to shoot me. I ducked and it hit another podracer. And it must've hit something crucial because the pod's engines started sputtering smoke.

I closed the hatch and pulled back behind the racer. I opened the hatch again and started throwing some spare tools I had found in the toolkit. You know, just some screws and a few hammers.

One of the hammers hit the controls on the racer and it went crazy. I watched as it crashed into a mesa and exploded in a fiery display.

I thought of the time when I was three and Mom had stolen a few explosives from Dad. We had gone out into the wilderness and blown them up. It had looked like fireworks and we did that all night.

I cringed and remembered what had happened to Dad a few months later. _The bounty hunters… blowing up the facility… Mom crying…_

I felt like throwing up at that point. I remembered the race and got back into it. I decided that test the ship's speed so I started out at about five percent power.

It was pretty easy to control, so I kicked it up to fifteen percent. It caused a bit of turbulence, but I flew through it. It maneuvered through mesas and other obstacles pretty well, so I increased the speed.

The turbulence came back, but it only lasted a few seconds. I smirked as rock wall appeared in front of me. I headed for it and pulled up at the last second.

"Woohoo!" I yelled, as the ship climbed the wall.

I smiled as I turned the ship around fluidly and got back to trying to get to the Temple.

But even though Ahsoka was going to kill me for taking so long, at least I had a new toy.

**Alright, not my best chapter, but I wanted to let Jason have some guy time. Btw… if you are wondering why the podracing setting sounded so much like Tatooine, it's because not all of Coruscant is city. And because I was a little lazy… lol! May the Force be with you, Fanfictioners!**


	11. You're Addicting

Chapter 11

You're Addicting

Ahsoka POV

I woke up to find myself in my bedroom, with no recollection of how I got there. I tried to get up, but a hand pressed me back down.

"I tell you to not worry about me, but here you are staying up all night, wondering if I was actually gonna come back," I heard a soft voice say.

I looked to my left, to see Jason. "You're back," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He chuckled and picked me up. He twirled me around and I giggled. "What took you so long, Jason?"

He placed me back on the bed and sighed. "Oh, you know me. I was running away from the authorities and I found this really cool starfighter so I had to take it for a spin. Plus, I made a new friend. R3, you can come out now."

A purple astromech droid came out of the shadows. He kind of reminded me of R2 a little. "Hey buddy, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is R3."

I waved at the droid, while he happily beeped. Jason laughed. "Yeah, R3. Dating Jedi is against the Code, but we don't really care. However, you need to keep this a secret, okay?"

R3 responded with another beep. I hoped he said yes. "Well, thanks. Now you can go ahead and shut down for awhile. I'll take you to the droid room to get you an oil bath later."

The little droid backed up into the shadows and deactivated.

Jason immediately jumped onto the bed and started kissing me. I kissed back, but I was confused. "Why'd you do that?" I asked, pulling away.

He looked at me for a minute. "Ahsoka, you're addicting, like a drug. I can't get enough of you. Every minute I spend with you from now on won't be enough."

I smiled and kissed him. "I hope you know that I feel the same about you."

He nodded and chuckled. We resumed kissing and started pulling my shirt off. He grabbed my hand. "Are you sure, Ahsoka? I don't want to get you kicked out of the Order."

"Jason, I want you, and I know that you want me. I can't keep myself from you much longer. I know that we might be rushing things, but you know what you want."

He sighed. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and resumed taking my clothes off.

Jason POV

We were both drenched in sweat afterwards. I looked over at her and smiled. She smiled too, but I know that she was hurting.

I was hurting as well, but getting your virginity taken away from you takes a lot out of you. I wrapped and arm around her and kissed her lekku.

She looked at me lazily and asked," Was I fine?"

I nodded. "You were amazing, Ahsoka. Those were the best moments of my life. I love you more than anyone."

She smiled and kissed me, but I could tell that she was still a little sore. I pulled back and said," You need some sleep, Ahsoka. Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

I kissed her and she fell asleep.

I looked at the sleeping Togruta before me and grabbed a blanket. I pulled it over me and her and drifted off into sleep.

Barriss POV

I woke up to find a naked Cody next to me. I tried to sit up, but I had a massive headache. I fell back onto my pillow and faced Cody.

I smiled and placed my hands on his face. Unlike the rest of his body, it was smooth and it felt good on my hands. _It also feels good on my lips…_

I rolled my eyes at my comment and placed a gentle kiss on my clone's cheek. He woke up and smiled at me.

"Hey, beautiful," he said and pulled me forward. We kissed and he rolled on top of me. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

I thought for a moment. "I remember that Luminara and I started drinking. Jason jumped off a speeder, too. And I was carried back to my room by a very handsome clone."

"Hmm… do you actually remember that or are you just assuming?"

"A little bit of both."

Cody laughed and stood up. "Well since we've spent a good part of the morning making out and sleeping, we should get up and go see if Jason is back."

I nodded and got up.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

We walked over to Ahsoka's dorm and I used my key to get in. I walked in, only to see two undressed teenagers in Ahsoka's bed sleeping with their arms around each other.

I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh and before Cody could walk in, I pushed him out of the way and closed the door.

I started laughing and Cody stared at me like I was crazy. "Um, Barriss, are you okay?"

I pulled him into a corner and whispered," I think that Ahsoka and Jason slept together."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "But Ahsoka usually follows the Code. Why would she do that?"

I rolled my eyes. "For the same reason we did. True love."

Cody's mouth made an 'Oh' shape and I giggled.

"Well, what are we gonna do about it?"

"Nothing, Cody! Are you planning on ratting Ahsoka out?"

"No! It's just… she could get pregnant."

I made a face and asked," What do you mean?"

"Well, humans can get Togrutas pregnant very easily, can't they?"

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. "But they would've at least remembered to use a condom, right?"

Cody shrugged. "They're not planners like us, Barriss."

I sighed and said," Well, I guess that we'll find out in a week or two. Anyway, let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving."

Anakin POV

I was eating breakfast with Obi-Wan, when I sensed that something was wrong with my padawan.

"Anakin, what is it?"

I looked at Obi-Wan, who was staring intently at me. "It's Ahsoka. She's… different."

Obi-Wan immediately looked down at his plate. I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Master?"

"Um, no not really. Just hungry… now tell me how is Ahsoka exactly different?"

"Well, it's like she had this part of her before, but now it's completely gone. It's also been replaced by something else, like she's fallen in love and… that person is part of her life now."

My eyes went wide as I thought of Jason. "You don't think that her and that Hutt could've fallen in love do you?"

Obi-Wan laughed and said," I don't think so, Anakin. Ahsoka is about to move on to the trials and nowadays she always follows the Code. So, my answer is no."

I sighed, knowing that that was probably true. But there was still something going on between Ahsoka and the Hutt, and I was gonna get to the bottom of it.


	12. Captured

Chapter 12

Captured

**Okay, so just to let you guys know, there will be a little suggestive themes in here this time. I'm not gonna change the rating but it might come close to M. Anyway, enjoy!**

Jason POV

It's been two months since Ahsoka, Fives, and the rest of us went to that club. It's been two months since Ahsoka and I started going out. But I wasn't prepared for the surprise that I was gonna get today.

Okay, one morning I wake up to hear her crying in the bathroom and I rush to her. She was holding a pregnancy test in one hand and a huge box of tissues in the other.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"Jason, I'm pregnant."

I stood there, not knowing what to say. But I regained my composure and wrapped my arms around Ahsoka.

"Please don't cry, Ahsoka. This great news," I said encouragingly.

She looked up and sniffled. "Really?"

"Well, hell yes! I mean, we're going to be parents! That's like person's dream," I said.

"It's not a Jedi's dream," she said and looked down at the ground.

I took a tissue from the box and wiped her eyes for her. "Ahsoka, it's not so bad. I mean, the Council can't expel you during this time in the war. You're the Chosen One's padawan and you have allies in the Order that'll vote for you to stay in the Order."

She looked at me with her blue eyes. "And you'll be with me forever?" she asked.

I nodded and kissed her lekku. "Now, let's go ahead and get ready," I said and turned to walk out of the bathroom.

Ahsoka pulled me back though. "Then let's start with a shower," she said seductively.

I smiled and took off my shirt. Ahsoka turned on the water.

Fives POV

I was patrolling the eastern side of the Temple, when something caught my eye. It was Aayla Secura swimming in one of the training pools.

She was wearing a dark blue bikini that went perfectly with her skin and body. I zoomed in using my HUD and got a better look. She looked even better than Ahsoka.

I shook my head and thought, _No, this Jedi is different than Ahsoka. This one is on the Council and follows the rules. She would never be with me…_

I don't know Aayla all that well, but we've been on a few missions together and we got along pretty well. I've even caught her staring at me a couple times, but there was probably something wrong with my helmet or armor…. Right?

I turned back to Aayla and saw her emerge from the pool, dripping wet. I looked at her perfect body and without thinking, pressed the record button oh my HUD.

I watched as she walked across the room to her towel. She looked around as if looking for anyone to see her. I looked around as well. There was no one but me and her here.

Then she started to take off her bikini. If I hadn't been wearing my helmet, my eyes would off shot out of my head. I tried to reach up to my helmet to turn off the recorder, but my arms weren't working.

Her breasts were so perfectly shaped and her… There aren't words to describe that.

I watched as she slipped into her Jedi Robes and I finally turned off the recorder. I knew then that I would never look at her the same again.

I left the room satisfied and smiling, but when I got out into the hall, I felt an explosion. Alarms started blaring. I heard a voice say over the intercoms," Explosion in sector 5. All clones and Jedi report there immediately."

I reached for my blaster and ran for the nearest turbolift.

Ahsoka POV

Jason and I hadn't expected to get from the shower to bed, considering the fact that we were supposed to be getting ready. But then again, we hadn't been expecting for me to get pregnant.

We tossed and turned in the sheets to get control. Jason finally won and ducked his head under the sheets. He spread my legs apart and licked my feminine area.

I moaned in pleasure and yelled," Jason!"

He yet again licked it and I screamed. It felt good and bad at the same time.

I couldn't take it anymore though, so I used the Force to push him off of me. He crashed against the wall and I got up.

I walked over to him and traced a finger down his perfectly toned abs.

I knelt down and grabbed his very large erection. I smiled and took it in my mouth. Jason groaned in pleasure.

I released and stood up to have him pick me up and place me back on the bed. His lips met mine and I moaned again.

He pulled back and said," If my mom was still alive and she knew that I was doing this, she would beat me to death."

I smiled and said," If Anakin knew about this and the pregnancy, he would beat me and you."

Jason laughed and kissed me again. "Okay, now we really need to get ready."

I nodded and let him get off of me. I got up and pulled on a black tube top and black leggings.

Jason went with a black leather jacket, navy blue v-neck, black pants, and black boots.

He smiled at me as I pulled on my shoes. "What?" I asked.

Jason shook his head and said," Nothing. It's just that… you're so beautiful."

I blushed and smiled. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"And you're so handsome," I whispered softly in his ear.

He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and we walked out of the room.

When we got out there though, there was no one out except an old enemy.

"Bane," I said through my teeth.

"Hello, little lady. It's been awhile since we've last danced," he said in that weird voice.

I scowled at him. "Who would wanna dance with you, bastard," I said and smirked.

He shook his head. "Wrong thing to say, since of course I have you and that Hutt cornered," Bane said and pressed a button.

There was an explosion of light and everything went black.

**Cliffhanger! And btw, please review my other story The Two Don't Mix! Constructive critisism is appreciated!**


	13. Water

Chapter 13

Water

Anakin POV

"Rex, do you have a lock on their position?" I asked impatiently.

It had been three days since anyone had last seen Ahsoka or Jason and we had assumed that they had been taken by bounty hunters.

"Not yet sir, but was placing a chip in Ahsoka's head before the incident really necessary?" My face reddened as a few Council members looked up and gave me amused looks.

"What? I can't help that she always gets captured and that I have to rescue her!" I yelled as I stalked out of the room.

I sighed and headed to my room to meditate.

Ahsoka POV

I woke up to find myself in a dirty cell being spooned by Jason. I untangled ourselves and got up.

I reached down to my belt, but my lightsabers weren't there. I heard a grumble from behind me and discovered that it was just Jason.

He rubbed his eyes and then immediately hugged me. "Ahsoka, please tell me you're alright! And what about the baby?"

"I'm fine, Jason. And the baby is good, too," I said, rolling my eyes at my boyfriend's over protectiveness.

He sighed and kissed me. "Do you have any idea of where we are?"

I kissed him, too. "My guess would be some place in the Outer Rim, but I've been wrong before."

He nodded and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What's going to happen to us, Jason?"

I felt tears rolling down my dirty cheeks. "I don't know, Ahsoka. But whatever happens, I promise that I'll be with you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

I started sobbing and Jason kissed me, but this one was different than the other ones. This one was soft and gentle, slow and passionate.

I couldn't hold myself back any longer so I started to take off his shirt. He realized what I wanted and he helped me with the rest of our clothes. But even that couldn't stop my tears.

Anakin POV

My eyes shot open. I fell down on my bedroom floor, breathing heavily. I had just witnessed my padawan and Jason having a scene together. _It seems as though Obi-Wan was right… but even he wouldn't have expected a baby._

I shook my head and concentrated. I felt them through the living Force and got a lock on them. They were on…

"Oh, shit!" I yelled and ran out of the room. Tears were streaming down my face though, for I knew what them being on that Force-forsaken planet meant. Ahsoka was going to die on Geonosis if we didn't get to her in time.

Aayla POV

Normally, I'm a Jedi that follows the rules. I like to train initiates and I'm fine being single.

But today, the rules seemed like a pain in the ass, all of the younglings were whining like little babies, and afterwards, I was lonely and longed for someone to put his arms around me and make me feel safe, even though I was a Jedi and I could protect myself.

I sighed and decided to take another swim. Now, swimming is something that I will never grow tired of. I looked around for any Jedi or clones and saw that there weren't any.

I was being extra careful, especially since I had suspected that someone had watched me undress a few days ago. I should've known that some kind of pervert would watch me, but afterwards I had realized that it was a clone. And they can't help that Jango absolutely loved strip clubs.

My clothes fell to the floor as I jumped in the water. I normally go swimming with a swimsuit on, but clothes just slow me down.

Plus, I like how the water seemed to curve around my body. It was like flying, except slower and it didn't peel my face back.

I resurfaced and laughed. I always had a good time in here.

I dove back down and swam around, but soon I felt a change in the water. It was starting to swirl around like an underwater tornado. I felt uneasy so I tried to get out of the pool, but a piece of the pool's wall tore off.

It headed straight for me and the last thing I remembered was someone yelling," Aayla!"

Fives POV

For the past three days, I've been watching Aayla swim in the pool. It's become a little hobby of mine and I intend to keep it up. And no, I'm not a pervert or stalker.

But today, I was in for a pleasant surprise. She was taking her clothes off when I walked in and I watched with interest. She jumped in the pool and resurfaced a minute later, laughing.

I smiled myself. I liked hearing her laugh. It reminded me of when Hevy, Echo, and I were on the Rishi moon station. We always had good times there, or at least we did, considering the fact that the station blew up and now they're both dead.

Anyway, a splash in the water disturbed my thoughts. I looked over there and saw that a whirlpool was forming. I started walking, but I was soon running.

I looked in the water and saw Aayla down at the bottom, looking shimmery in the pool. I took off my training shirt and dove in.

I swam as quickly as I could to the bottom and tried to grab Aayla. I missed her arm and instead touched her… you know what I mean.

I shook my head and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the water. I pulled her up on dry ground and examined her.

She obviously wasn't breathing and she had a little cut on her shoulder. I tried to remember how to give CPR and I bent down.

I tilted her chin up and pressed my lips to hers. I breathed once, twice, three times and stopped. I pressed my hands to her abdomen. I shoved down five times and breathed into her again.

Then she started to cough. I breathed a sigh of relief and helped her sit up. "Fives, is that you?" she asked.

I smiled and said," You remember my name."

"Of course I do. How could I not? I mean, you're so handsome and brave and funny."

My face went pale. _She really thinks about me that way? _But then I almost slapped myself. She probably thought that she was dead.

"Um… Aayla? You do know that you're not dead, right?"

Her eyes went wide. "I'm not?"

I shook my head and she fell on her back. "So you just heard every word I said?"

"Yeah, I did."

She sat back up and looked at me with hazel eyes that always seemed to change colors. "Okay, well since you know, can I ask you a question, Fives?"

I nodded.

She sighed and asked," Do you feel the same way about me?"

I was taken aback by her question. She wasn't exactly known to be straightforward and I never expected her to ask me if I liked her or not.

_But do you?_ I thought about that for a minute. She was beautiful and she had a great personality. Her eyes were like a warm fire burning slowly. And she would die for the Republic and my brothers.

"I do, Aayla," I said.

She smiled and kissed me. I kissed back, but I knew that this wasn't right. I pulled back and said," But we can't be together."

Her eyes widened. "Why not?"

She sounded like a whiny five year old, and I smiled. "Jedi aren't allowed to have attachments. I can't have you thinking about me on the battlefield. It would only distract you."

Her eyes started tearing up and kissed her. "But that doesn't mean I can't love you. I love you Aayla, but we can't be together."

I walked away from her, but when I heard her sobbing, I squeezed my eyes shut and whispered," I so sorry."

I was able to control myself until I got to a refresher. Then I broke down crying. But not just about Aayla. About Echo and Hevy and the war and…. Everything.

Aayla POV

I couldn't believe it when Fives just deserted me like that. I was sobbing and screaming, but no one could hear me.

I just wanted him to myself, but now I bet we couldn't even be friends. I had ruined it and now my life was over.

The rules are bullshit, younglings are a pain in the ass, and Fives doesn't want me.

Life sucks.

**Geez Fives! What the hell, dumping Aayla like that! Anyway, you guys can see why I named this chapter Water now... because of the tears and the pool. Next chapter will be called the Arena just to let you guys know! May the Force be with you!**


	14. The Arena

Chapter 14

The Arena

Anakin POV

"What do you mean we won't be able to reach her in time?" I shouted at Master Windu.

He raised a hand, silencing me. "I mean that even our fastest ships won't be able to reach her in time. The only person that would be close enough to get to her is-"

"No! I promised Padme that I would keep him out of trouble and I intend to keep that promise," I growled.

Windu clenched his fists and shouted," Do you want to save your padawan or not?"

I sighed and nodded. "I'll go contact him."

Windu nodded and walked away. I turned to a holoport and entered in his number.

A figure appeared in front of me. "Hello, Master Jedi. What can I do for you?"

"It's about Ahsoka," I said.

He was already getting his rifle out and checking the scope.

I smirked. _This kid will do anything for Ahsoka…_

Jason POV

Ahsoka and I were hauled out of the cell after a few hours of love making. We were both covered in dust, but I could tell that she felt better.

Anyway, I was taken to a room where three or so human females undressed me. I guess that they want their entertainment to look good before they die. I could hear them giggling as they took off my underwear and I squeezed my eyes shut as they gave my manlihood a tug.

They went back to work scrubbing me clean, but every once in awhile they would slap my butt.

After that another human female came in and told the others to go away. The others sighed, but they left.

The woman walked around me. She was in her twenties and had blonde hair. She was wearing a blue blouse and white pants.

"So you're Jason Hutt, great-grandson of Jason Hutt the first?"

I nodded.

"Do you know why you're here on Geonosis?"

I nodded again.

"Well, I guess I don't have to explain further. Anyway, I just wanted to say good luck before you go out there and probably die."

"I'm going out there naked?" I asked, gesturing to my body.

She laughed and said," No, I was just getting ahead of myself. My name's Tia. Oh and I just wanted to say that I'm rooting for you out there."

"Why?"

"I don't judge people and what their family does. It only matters as to what they do."

I smiled and she smiled back. "Now as to what you're going to wear. I know a little about your family history and I also know about your little girlfriend. I can make both work in your outfit."

Ahsoka POV

I stumbled out of the room. The girls that had been in there had scrubbed me clean and then put me in an outfit similar to my normal Jedi Robes.

I was told to wait for Jason so I did. A few minutes later, he came out looking like a warrior.

He was wearing baggy black pants and black combat boots like usual, but instead of a black shirt or jacket, he was shirtless.

His chest was covered in black and red markings. They were shaped like waves and mountains. His face had black markings coming from his mouth to curve around his cheeks and down his neck.

But the thing that I liked most was that he had an "A" painted on his forehead. I immediately knew what it stood for.

"What?" he asked.

I smiled. "You look like a warrior. And I especially like the "A" part."

"Yeah, that's what Tia was going for. By the way, she thought that you would want these," he said and reached down to his boots.

A secret compartment opened up and I saw my lightsabers. Jason grabbed them and pressed them into my hand. "Keep those hidden in your robes," he said in a serious tone.

I nodded and hid them in there. "I don't know who this Tia lady is, but I like her," I said with excitement.

Jason chuckled and kissed me. I kissed back and pretty soon, I was up against a wall.

But then the guards came and separated us. We were dragged to a door and they opened it.

Jason POV

When they opened the door, it revealed a huge arena that had thousands of Geonosians, Trandoshians, and bounty hunters. When they saw me and Ahsoka, they all started booing and throwing things.

I glared at them and Ahsoka stuck her tongue out. The guards shoved us out into the arena and told us to walk to the middle of it.

A man appeared in a balcony and said," Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Geonosis! Now today as you can see, we have two new guests that are ready to fight. First, we have Ahsoka Tano, padawan to Anakin Skywalker. And I really like the outfit. I wonder what you would look like with it off of you." A few men whistled.

Ahsoka yelled," Bastard!" and gave him the finger.

"Hmm… a little feisty. Anyway, it seems as though we also have Jason Hutt with us today. Let's go ahead and give him a warm welcome."

Two magnaguards came out. One of them grabbed Ahsoka while the other went toward me with an electro staff.

He shocked me and I fell to the ground. Ahsoka screamed and struggled to get free, but it was to no avail. The droid shocked me again and this time I was the one screaming.

The droid finished and walked away as did the other one. I tried to get up, but just fell face down on the ground.

Ahsoka rushed to me and examined the wounds on my back. I heard her gasp so I assumed that they were pretty bad.

She helped me get up and I leaned on her for support. "I'm going to kill him," Ahsoka said, reaching for her lightsabers.

I pushed her hand back though. "No, not just yet," I said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh, it seems as though we have a little romance going on down there," the announcer said with amusement. "And I think I might be able to see a little baby bump."

The crowd exploded with laughter as I looked down to see that, sure enough, Ahsoka's stomach had a small bump in it. I had never actually noticed until now.

"Well if they were trying to keep the pregnancy a secret, it sure isn't one now," the announcer said, laughing at us. "I never thought that I would see the day that a criminal banged up a Jedi!"

The crowd was laughing as hard as they could now, as I saw Ahsoka's eyes welling with tears. I hugged her and said," Just ignore them."

She nodded, but her tears said otherwise. I faced the announcer and yelled," Hey, Jackass! Could you just go ahead and start the fight!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "If you feel like dying, then sure. Bring out the first one."

Unknown POV

I walked to the top of the arena, sniper rifle ready. I checked my comlink to make sure that it was functioning properly.

I smirked. Everything was in order and I would finally be able to see Ahsoka. I haven't seen her for over a year and I hoped that she was alright.

When I got to the top, I saw that Ahsoka and a boy were busy fighting a krayt dragon. Ahsoka was using the Force to put the beast to sleep, while the boy was approaching it with a vibroaxe, which was probably stolen from a fallen opponent.

The dragon was defeated when Ahsoka yelled something and the boy lopped of its head.

I smirked and walked the rest of the way to the balcony where the announcer was located.

I finally made it there and I grabbed my sword. I walked quietly toward the man and got ready for the signal.

Ahsoka POV

I was breathing heavily and sweating buckets. The krayt dragon was the eleventh opponent we'd taken down and it was harder than it looked.

I looked to the announcer who had a look of disgust on his face. "Hmm… well it seems as though you two are better than I thought. We would let you fight another opponent, but you have already exceeded your limit."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jason yelled.

"We have rules here. One of them is that if you're being put to death, you can't kill more than eleven people. Mostly because we work very hard to get those warriors to Geonosis. Anyway, guards seize them. And make sure that their death is juicy."

Twenty or so Geonosians came at Jason and me. I reached for my lightsabers, but I heard a scream behind me.

I turned around to see that the announcer had a sword point sticking out of his fat gut. He fell forward, revealing a boy about seventeen years old.

He had black, wavy hair, sparkling blue eyes, and was wearing a Corellian flight suit. He had a sniper rifle and sword sheath on his back, two pistols, and a pouch no doubt used to store grenades.

It was Lux Bonteri, my old friend who just so happened to have a crush on me. This was going to be a long day.


	15. The Arena Part 2

Chapter 15

The Arena Part 2

**I bet you guys weren't expecting for Lux to pop up. Oh, and the reason? I'm not gonna say anything too revealing, but let's just say in a little sequel I have come up with, Ahsoka's gonna have a little trouble in the romance department. Now, I've said too much already and so just read the damn story! You nosy people! jk (;**

Lux POV

I smiled at Ahsoka as she looked at me like I was insane. This was a little true.

She quickly regained her composure and smiled. "Nice of you to join us, Lux!"

"Yeah, I got a call from Skywalker. Said that you were in trouble, as usual!"

She laughed and pulled out her lightsabers. "Are you gonna help us then?"

I sheathed my sword and pulled out my rifle. I pulled off the sniper attachment and nodded.

She nodded back and whispered something to the boy. His eyes were trained on me, but he nodded at Ahsoka.

I jumped down to the ground and motioned that it was time to fight. They both nodded again and stood at the ready.

The guards charged us and I have to say, they weren't exactly a match for a Jedi, an intergalactic criminal, and a mercenary- aka me.

We disposed of them easily and looked around as many other bounty hunters were pulling out their weapons.

I decided that now would be a good time to explain to Ahsoka just how exactly I was going to rescue her. "Um… Ahsoka? I actually have a ship waiting for us if you wanna get out of here."

Her and the boy looked like I had just said that I had won the lottery. "Well, what the hell are we doing standing here? Let's get outta here!" Ahsoka yelled.

I nodded and pressed a button on my comlink as all of us headed toward a place where we could take cover. I ducked as a shot almost hit me in the head.

We were almost there when Ahsoka cried out in pain. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw her writhing in pain.

I rushed to her and picked her up. The other boy ran to me and asked," What the hell happened?"

"Got shot in the shoulder!"

I ran the rest of the way toward the cover spot and examined Ahsoka's wound. It had probably broken her collarbone and damaged most of the tissue in her arm. She was losing blood fast.

"Where is this ship you were talking about? Ahsoka's needs medical attention!" the boy asked taking her from my arms.

I glared at him and yelled," Han will be here shortly! Until then, I'll hold them off."

I placed the sniper attachment back on and locked onto a Rodian with a blaster. I fired and he went down.

I smirked and took aim again.

Han POV

Hey. My name is Han Solo. My father was a long time friend of the Bonteri's and now I'm partnered with one as a part smuggler part mercenary. My life is seriously messed up. I mean, I'm only ten years old.

Anyway, I was waiting for Lux's signal to come pick him and two other people up.

I finally got his signal and launched the ship. This mission was crucial to Lux's survival, or at least that was the bullcrap he told me. Then again, most all of our missions always end up with us getting lots of credits so I was not one to argue.

I launched the ship and headed to his position.

Lux POV

It's been five minutes since I contacted Han, so why isn't that little brat here yet? I shook my head and chuckled without humor. He probably got distracted by another pretty girl.

I heard screaming behind me and I turned around. Ahsoka had awoken and was now screaming. I felt tears come to my eyes at the thought of her being in pain. But those tears were soon replaced by a deep rage at Ahsoka being hurt.

My blood was boiling and roared in anger. I drew my sword and ran out into the open.

More guards were running toward us and I trained my eyes on them. I slashed one of them on the chest and they fell to ground. I took another one down and dodged more blaster fire.

I was a killing machine and easily disposed of all of the guards quickly, but soon I had to retreat back to cover. There were too many of them.

The guards and bounty hunters quickly surrounded all of us. I shot all of them death glares, as Ahsoka kept whimpering.

Then, I saw another man standing in the announcer box. It was Count Dooku. I sighed. I had read about the Battle of Geonosis and this is exactly what had happened. The Jedi were surrounded and Count Dooku had shown up.

Except the Jedi were rescued by the clones and defeated the Separatists. Unfortunately, the clones weren't gonna be here for another couple days and we were hopelessly outnumbered.

"Well, Lux Bonteri. It seems as though you've decided to join Tano and Hutt in their painful deaths," Dooku said in that ancient voice of his.

"I don't plan on dying just yet, Dooku! I haven't gotten my revenge on you just yet!" I yelled.

Dooku laughed as did the rest of the audience. "How I see it, you'll never be able to get that justice! Now guards, kill them."

The Geonosians and droids cocked their weapons and aimed at us. I closed my eyes, waiting for them to shoot, but then I heard the hum of a ship.

Everyone looked around in surprise. I saw a J-type star skiff appear and I laughed in joy.

Han had finally decided to show up in our ship, which had been stolen and heavily modified to be able to withstand heavy fire.

The droids fired immediately at it, as Han lowered the ramp.

I motioned to the boy. He nodded and ran to the ship. He jumped aboard with me at his heels.

"Han, it's time to take off!"

"Yes, your Highness!"

I smirked at his nickname for me or anyone really related to royal or senatorial blood. I felt the ship go forward into the stars and I knew that we had left Geonosis behind. Now, we just needed to get Ahsoka back to Coruscant before she bled out and…

You know what I mean.

**Okay, yeah I'm evil. I mean, I'm making Ahsoka go through all of this during her pregnancy? My brain is seriously messed up... oh and yes I did make Han Solo show up. I just wanted to maybe include him in here a little...**


	16. Hyperspace

Chapter 16

Hyperspace

**Another chapter! More reading!**

Ahsoka POV

The pain hurt more than anything. I mean, all of the tissue in my arm was pretty much destroyed and my pregnancy was making this harder than it needed to be.

I screamed in pain as Lux and Jason worked on my shoulder. Eventually, they had to place a piece of gauze in my mouth because they said that I had just busted one of Han's ear drums.

"Who the hell is Han?" I had yelled and I heard a laugh from the cockpit.

I was relieved when they were finally done, but when Lux said that it was possible that I might not make it, I screamed and thrashed so badly that they had to sedate me.

But that only brought nightmares.

Lux POV

I excused myself from the med center on board the ship after Ahsoka's screams finally stopped. I was about to enter my room, when an arm latched onto my shoulder.

"Hey, man. I just wanted to thank you for rescuing us." It was the boy that had been with Ahsoka. I knew that he was a criminal from the pictures I had seen of him, but his name always eluded me. "By the way, my name's Jason. Jason Hutt."

He held out his hand. I took it. "Lux Bonteri."

He made a surprised face. "Lux Bonteri? _The_ Lux Bonteri?"

I nodded.

He laughed and said," Ahsoka talks about you all the time! I mean, you sound like this superhero or something."

I smiled. "She talks about me?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. You two sound pretty close, like siblings."

I tried to keep the smile on my face. I've always liked Ahsoka as a little more than a friend so hearing that she only liked me as a brother…

"Thanks, Jason. I'm just going to get some rest. Let me know when Ahsoka wakes up. I want to catch up with her a little."

He nodded again and patted me on the back. I entered my room and sat on my bed. I took a deep breath and started crying.

I don't know why I always have to cry in my room. I think it's because my mom used to come into my room whenever something bad happened at school. She used to dry my tears and tell me things were going to be alright.

But now she was gone and Ahsoka was barely clinging to life. I fell asleep.

Jason POV

I left Lux and headed to the cockpit. I had decided to contact the Council and tell them about us being kidnapped. They said that they would meet us at Alderaan, which was sort of in the middle of where we were and where they were.

I cut off the transmission and headed to the cockpit to tell Han to set a new course to Alderaan, when I heard crying coming from Lux's room.

I pressed an ear to his door and listened. He was sobbing uncontrollably and kept saying "Ahsoka" and "Mom".

I felt tears come to my eyes at the thought of my mom. I shook my head, trying to keep myself from remembering, but it was no use.

I felt myself being pulled into darkness and I collapsed to the floor.

"_Mommy! Where are you?" I yelled._

_I ran around the corner and entered Uncle Ziro's commons area. I saw two men talking to my mom and by the looks of it, it wasn't a very friendly conversation. _

"_I don't give a shit as to what Ziro has to say. Either you give us the money or we take your son," the tall one said._

_I was surprised. Why would anyone wanna take me? All of Ziro's workers always said that I was worthless and pathetic. _

_I turned my attention back to the conversation. "I've already told you! We paid off our debts over three years ago! We don't owe Dooku anything." I smiled. My mom was always very brave._

"_Well, according to these records, you do!" the hairy guy said angrily. I scowled at the two men._

_My mommy didn't look happy and I knew that it was because of these guys. I considered confronting them, but I stayed where I was._

_I immediately wished I hadn't though because the men noticed me. "Hey! There he is! Get him," the tall man said and the men ran toward me._

_Mom tried to stop them, but they were too fast._

_I ran for Uncle Ziro, but tripped over a plant. The men picked me up and held a gun to my head. _

"_Now, , if you don't give us the money, your son's brains are gonna be on display."_

_Mom started crying and sobbed," But I don't have the money!"_

_The men smiled wickedly and released me. "That's okay. We'll just collect payment another way," the hairy man said._

_They walked over to Mom and held the gun to her head. "This is what happens to people who don't follow the rules, kid."_

_They fired the gun and I screamed._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was on the floor of the foyer and I dragged myself to a bench. A blanket was nearby and I wrapped myself in it.

Suddenly, I felt like a small child again, trying to understand what was going on around me.

I looked at my surrounding in fear and confusion. How had I managed to get myself into this mess?

Han's voice suddenly intruded on my thoughts. "Hey, are we going straight to Coruscant or are we stopping some place?"

Thank the Force that Han had reminded me. "Um.. actually, we'll be stopping on Alderaan. Ahsoka and I will be getting off."

Han entered the foyer, looking tired. His brown hair was messed up and his blue t-shirt wrinkled.

I smirked and said," You could use some sleep, Han. It's been a busy day for you, I'm sure."

He rolled his eyes, and said," Yeah, well when you have to go on dangerous missions every damn day, you get used to it."

I shook my head. "Just get some sleep."

I walked over to him and gave him the blanket. When I did though, he just collapsed in my arms. I smiled and saw why Lux liked him so much. He was like that annoying little brother that had a soft side too.

I picked him up and placed him on the bench.

Han POV

That Jason guy isn't so bad, I guess. I mean, he's kind of like Lux, except… happier. I wonder why…

It's been a long time since I've been happy, so having two older brothers might actually give me that chance. Plus, I really need some sleep and Jason actually allows me to have it.

**Aw, I'm sorry, but I needed to put a little drama and sadness in here. I also need to improve upon Jason and Han's relationship. It might come in handy in the sequel... hint hint.**


	17. Hurting

Chapter 17

Hurting

Lux POV

The ship finally landed on Alderaan and two Jedi and a senator rushed onboard. I recognized them as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padme Amidala.

Padme rushed forward to give me a hug and I returned it. I hadn't seen her since the meeting on Carlac, but she was like a mother to me.

"Lux, I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?" she asked.

I pulled back. "Well, I've been great. I made some friends and I haven't died yet."

She laughed at the last comment and I smiled.

Anakin walked up and held his hand out.

"General Skywalker. Nice to see you," I said, shaking his hand. "And General Kenobi."

Both of them nodded.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asked impatiently.

"I'll get Han to take you there. HAN!" I yelled the last word at my young friend, who emerged from the foyer, looking tired.

"What?" he asked in a whiny voice.

"This is General Anakin Skywalker. He's Ahsoka's master. Can you take him to see Ahsoka?"

Han's eyes bulged out of his head. "Wait. _The _Anakin Skywalker? You're the guy who won that podrace on Tatooine?"

Anakin nodded. Han laughed. "Dude, you're a legend! You're like my hero!"

Anakin smirked and said," Thanks. Let's go see Ahsoka though."

Han nodded and took the man's hand. He escorted him to Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan was shaking his head, while Padme was smiling. "Is that boy your new friend?"

I nodded. "He's so cute! Reminds me of Anakin about ten years ago," she said.

I laughed, as did Obi-Wan. "What the hell is going on?"

I turned around to see Jason, whose hair was extremely messed up from his slumber.

His pissed off expression changed to joy when he saw Padme and Obi-Wan. "Oh, thank the Force! You guys are finally here!"

I rolled my eyes, while Padme asked," Yes, but what I would like to know how you and Ahsoka ended up on Geonosis in the first place."

Jason's replied," Cad Bane had figured out somehow, that I was staying in the Temple. Ahsoka and I were headed to the mess hall when he attacked us."

"Why did he take you _and_ Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked.

Jason's face went pale. "Um, maybe he thought that he could a little money off of Ahsoka as well?"

"Or he thought you two could have an attachment?" Padme asked with a smile.

Jason laughed nervously. "Me and Ahsoka? No way! She's just a good friend."

I knitted my eyebrows together. _Well, he says that Ahsoka and him are just friends, but the look in his eyes says otherwise…_

I shook my head. Ahsoka would never have a relationship with a criminal.

"Okay, but we should hurry up and get her to the Medical Frigate. If what you told us about her injuries was true then we need to get her there," Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka POV

_I was in the meadow again, but this time Jason and I weren't interrupted by a freakish monster. We ate a lunch and talked. We kissed and cuddled and had a good time._

_However, I soon heard a voice calling my name. "Ahsoka!"_

_I stood up to see Lux running toward me, wearing a navy blue t-shirt and cargo shorts. I smiled. What could be better than spending time with my boyfriend and best guy friend?_

_But Jason stood up and wrapped an arm around me protectively. Lux stopped running and glared at him._

_I looked at Jason and asked," What is it?"_

_He didn't answer._

_I looked to Lux, who was looking at me with a sad look in his eyes. "You have to make a choice Ahsoka."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, it's me or him."_

_I looked to Jason and he smiled at me. Jason was my boyfriend. He was the father of my child and maybe, he would be my husband. He was sweet and kind. _

_Then I looked to Lux, who was staring at me with such an angst, that I had to look away. He was a great friend and the glue that held me together. He had changed into this sort of bad boy since his mom died, with an occasional soft side. I couldn't live without him either._

_I stepped out into the middle of the space between the two. I took a deep breath and said," I choose-"_

_I was interrupted by a scream. I realized that it was me and I looked down. There was blood running between my legs and there was a small head protruding from my dress._

_Lux rushed over to me and I looked around for Jason. He was gone._

"_Okay, Ahsoka. On three, I want you to push."_

_I barely heard Lux's words as I started crying. Where was Jason? He was the father of my child and he wasn't going to be here for the birth?_

_I fell into blackness._

Jason POV

We finally got aboard the Med Frigate and took off. Lux had loaded his ship into it and was now making repairs.

I was in Ahsoka's room, watching her sleep. She looked peaceful and I could never get used to her presence.

"Is she alright?"

I turned around to see Han, who had a large oil stain on his forehead.

"Fine. You should be getting rest, by the way. You've done more for us than I could ask for."

He shook his head. "I got enough rest on the ship, but you look like you could use some food, my friend."

I frowned and looked to Ahsoka.

Han sensed my worry. "Don't worry. She'll still be alive when we get back."

He had a serious expression on his face.

I sighed and followed him out of the room.

Han POV

There was something between those two and I was determined to get to the bottom of it. But of course, I would do that later.

I had great friends to hang out with and one of the best podracers I had ever heard of was on board.

Things couldn't get much better.

Lux POV

Things couldn't get much worse.

My ship wasn't functioning properly, Jason might be having a relationship with Ahsoka, who was injured, and on top of all of that, I had one of the most massive headaches, so massive that splitting my head open would feel better.

_I might just try that…_

I yelled and threw a wrench across the hangar. A few clones gave me strange looks, but I didn't care. All that mattered right now was getting rid of this headache.

I stormed out of the room and headed to the workout room.

I arrived there and discovered that it was empty. I tore off my shirt and went to work on one of the punching bags.

The second I punched it, a hole appeared and fabric spilled out of it. I punched it over and over again, until it was just cloth.

I tore it off the chain and looked around for another punching bag.

Ahsoka POV

I woke from the dream, to discover myself in a med room. I stood up and winced in pain. My shoulder felt like it was on fire and my head was even worse. My joints and bones cracked a little and I could tell that I wasn't healed yet.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. _Let's just go look around for Lux or Jason or whoever this Han guy was…_

I walked out of the room and started walking toward the workout room. I thought that Jason would be in there, but instead I found someone else.

Lux POV

My head was hurting more than ever by the time I was done with the fifth bag.

I fell onto the floor, covered in sweat and started screaming. It hurt so much, losing my mother, Ahsoka being injured, my new friend Jason, possibly having a relationship with her.

It hurts.

Ahsoka POV

Lux was screaming and I didn't know what to do. He was hurting as I was, and I'm not just talking about a headache. This was heartache.

I walked over to him carefully, then started to retreat when he got up. I saw that he had gotten a tattoo. It said "Without You".

He grabbed a punching bag and chained it up. With one punch, he completely tore it off the hook.

He screamed again and turned around. He looked at the wall and punched it.

I heard a cracking noise, but I couldn't tell if it was the wall or Lux's hand. Probably both.

I ran toward him and yelled," Lux!"

He turned around and his eyes filled up with tears. "You're okay?"

I nodded. "I heal very quickly."

He collapsed, but I caught him. He was crying by now, and rubbed his back.

Lux never cries so I knew that he was hurting even more than me. I felt my eyes tear up as well and I felt Lux bury his face into my neck.

At some point, he fell asleep, so I dragged ourselves over to a corner and grabbed a towel nearby. I wrapped him it and let his head rest in my lap.

I traced the scars that had formed on his face. They felt smooth and I smiled. He looked so cute that I might have-

_No, Ahsoka! You have a boyfriend! Besides, there is nothing between Lux and you…_

Even then though, I doubted that.

**Oh, boy... Ahsoka you already have enough on your tab! I mean, the pregnancy and the Council is sure to find out about it! Gosh, just pick a guy and stay with him! You can be so stupid...**


	18. Family

Chapter 18

Family

Ahsoka POV

Things have gone back to normal since Jason and I were kidnapped by Bane. Or as normal as they can get when your best friend has meltdowns constantly, a ten year old boy named Han causes chaos on a regular basis, and your boyfriend banged you up.

But still normal.

I'm about two months along now and things are getting a little hard. I get mood swings constantly, my appetite is huge now, and I spend most of my mornings over the toilet.

Jason and Lux try to be as helpful as possible, but they're guys and I need a girl to help me with girl stuff.

I don't really wanna tell Padme just yet, so I have Barriss come over and we hang out and talk.

Now, even the members on the Council look up to me, considering how much I've been through and now I'm positive that I could be taking the Trials any day now.

But today, I was watching a holo with Han when Anakin walked in. "Hey, Ahsoka. The Council said they have a mission for us. We need to meet them there immediately. Oh, and Han? You can come as well."

Han grinned and said," Sure, Anakin."

I rolled my eyes. They had only known each other for a month and they were already on a first name basis.

All three of us walked to the Council room. Han went ahead and walked in, but Anakin pulled me back. "Ahsoka, can we talk for just a second?"

I nodded and we walked over to the window. I stared outside. It was raining tonight and the lights of Coruscant looked so pretty.

"Snips, do you know how much I care for you?"

I looked to my master, who had become my father in only three years. "Yes, Master. You've told me countless times and countless times I've believed you."

"You're my daughter, Ahsoka. If you died, I don't know what I would do." He gave me a sad look. "The Council would tell me to let go, but I've never been good at that. I've grown to love Padme as my wife, Obi-Wan as my brother, you as my daughter, and even Jason, Lux, and Han as my sons."

I looked to him. "Why are you telling me this?"

I saw that his eyes were filled with tears. "Well, very soon I won't be your master anymore and I need to give you some advice before you're Knighted."

He wiped his eyes and said," Never let go of your love, Ahsoka. The Code forbids love, but we fall in love anyways. It's a part of the Force and we have to use it, not push it away."

I asked," Have you ever tried to push love away?"

He gave me a small smile and said," It's too hard for me not to love."

He hugged me and I hugged him back. "I love you, Ahsoka. You might not be my padawan for much longer. You will become a beautiful young woman, but you'll always be that perky, clever Snips that I met on Christophsis and has become my daughter."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "And you will always be that headstrong, stubborn, annoying, nice, compassionate, sweet, and loving Skyguy that has become my father."

He pulled back and wiped my tears. "When you're ready for that mission, come inside and we'll be waiting."

I nodded and stared out the window.

I pondered over what Master had said. Both he and I knew that I wasn't going to be under his tutorship much longer and I teared up again.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?"

I turned around and saw Lux standing in the middle of the hall.

I sniffled and said," Just thinking."

"About you getting close to Knighthood?"

I smiled. "How'd you know?"

"Well, sometimes you talk in your sleep. Other times, I can see you in the training rooms, practicing for the Trials."

He walked closer to me and looked out the window. "But most of the time… you have that look in your eye. One of sadness and mourning, but it also says that you're excited about the next chapter of your life. You just don't wanna leave your family behind."

"My family?"

He chuckled. "Well, yeah. Jason's your husband, Han is your annoying little cousin, and the clones are your brothers. Barriss is your sister and Padme and Anakin are your parents. Plo Koon is your grandfather, as is Master Yoda."

He paused. "But I'm not sure what I am. Maybe a distant cousin."

I laughed and hugged him. "Lux, it would be too weird if you were part of my family. You're more like my best friend. The kind of bond we have, that's not family. That's friendship."

He hugged me back. "Yeah, I'm not sure how I would feel about having you as a niece or cousin."

I laughed again. We separated. "Thank you," I said.

"For what?"

"Being the best friend I ever had."

I gave him a small kiss on the lips and turned around. I walked into the Council Room.

Lux POV

I hadn't been kissed by Ahsoka since Carlac, but truthfully, I had kissed her.

But this time, it was all her. I smiled.

_She's going to be a great mother and friend to her kids…_

Ahsoka POV

As soon as the door shut behind me, there was no light in the room. Then suddenly, the quiet that had formed was interrupted by the hum of lightsabers.

The room exploded with different colors as all of the Masters activated their weapons of the Force. I smiled as I realized what was about to happen.

Master Yoda said," Step forward, Padawan Tano."

I walked over to him and knelt. He said," Skywalker, you may proceed."

I looked up in surprise. Master Yoda was supposed to conduct the ceremony, not Master. Anakin must've begged to do this.

I smiled as Master walked slowly toward me. I bent my head down again.

Anakin started," We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."

I smiled at my master's use of words. He sounded so formal and not him. It was kind of funny.

"Now, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Jedi." As he said this he moved his blade from my right shoulder to my left and back again.

Then in one swift movement, he cut off my braid. "Knight of the Republic."

I stood up proudly looking at my former-Master, who was beaming at me. I felt all of the Council's stares on me, all of them happy and proud.

Suddenly, I heard a cheer from the background. I saw Han, who was holding a holo-recorder. "I can't believe you're a Knight now! This is so cool! My best friend is a Jedi Knight!"

I smiled as did the other masters and Anakin. Han ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

Then the other Council members finally started laughing. I realized that day that my family wasn't just Han and Lux and Jason and Anakin. It was everyone in the Order. The Jedi and the clones were my family as were others.

And that day, I also discovered my master's advice was good advice. Don't let go of love.

Don't let go of family.

**And that is the end of I Promise! That was such a touching ending! And now Ahsoka is a Knight! The sequel will be out in two weeks… at the most. You know how I get carried away with my stories! Oh btw, for all the people that want more Luxsoka… there will be more. I just love messing with Ahsoka's love life!**

**Anyway… may the Force be with you.**

_**fin**_


End file.
